PenJackson 2: Silena the Great
by Arthur Drakoni
Summary: Sequel to A Traveler for Camp Half-Blood.  Silena and the Traveler are back to right more wrongs thru out Halla, and this time they're heading to Quillan.  Meanwhile Beckendorf and Clarisse are having some adventure of their own on Eelong.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! And I've got the highly anticipated second installment of the PenJackson series with me, so let's get to it!**

Journal #6

Third Earth

I guess we're all kind of obsessed with the future; what will the weather be like tomorrow, what will the latest trends in fashion be, will we stop Saint Dane before he conquers all of Halla? Okay that last one might have freaked out guys out, but it's a ligament concern all the same, as unpleasant to think of as it is. So what I'm getting at is that I've seen the future, and it was nothing like I expected. Okay I need to rewind for a minute; so it all started when I left you guys at the flume on Second Camp Half-Blood, I had just shouted out "Third Earth!" and Aja, Spader, Siry, and I were on our way to the year 5010.

"Is… whatever's outside the flume's walls, always this crowded with images?" asked Siry.

"That's a recent development, and reallllly troubling considering they haven't decreased even though we've saved Veelox," I said.

"Saint Dane keeps talking about The Convergence, they certainly look chaotic enough," remarked Aja.

Presently the sweet jumble of musical notes of the flume grew louder and I could feel the tug of gravity returning, signaling that our flume trip was about to come to an end. The cavern the flume deposited us in kind of reminded me of the one on Second Earth, but then again they are both Earth. When we found the pile of cloths I did a double take, because they looked exactly like cloths from Second Earth!

"Okay, we're like 3,000 years in the future, and fashion hasn't changed at all?"

"That's not entirely true, have you seen the shoes?" said Spader.

To emphasize the point home Spader put his foot into one of these weird doughnut-shaped thingies, and when he did the doughnut formed a shoe that perfectly conformed to his foot.

"Well it still looks like a shoe from Second Earth!" I objected.

"No wonder Pendragon calls you princess!" laughed Spader.

Spader and Siry went to one end of the cavern and Aja and I to the other; as we changed cloths I noted how Aja looked tanner and more toned and athletic since I'd last seen her.

"What?" asked Aja as she tried on a teal blouse.

"Have you been working out?"

"Well in the month or so Spader and I were gone…"

"But you guys were only gone for a week… wait, time works differently on different territories, continue."

"Well in that time we stopped by Ibara to help Pendragon, and that's also where we picked up Siry. After that we swung by Zadaa and Loor put us through Tartarus, but all things considered I'm glad I earned the skills I earned, and on the plus side we're now honorary Batus. And of course we spent a little time on Cloral before we made our way to Second Camp Half-Blood to check on you."

"Seriously, you training to be a Batu warrior, I'll believe it when I see it!" I teased as I found a black skirt that went great with my lavender blouse.

"As if you'd do any better!" snapped Aja.

"Relax Aja, I was just joking!"

"Oh right… still working my people skills."

"So how are things with you and Spader? Details, give me details!" I asked as I slipped my feet into a pair of Third Earth shoes.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I was a bit busy for romance, far too busy," replied Aja with just a hint of playfulness.

"Aw, welllllll we can work on it!"

"Keep dreaming Aphrodite-girl, keep dreaming."

As soon as everyone had finished picking out Third Earth cloths Spader rummaged around the pile and found a small white devise of some kind and pushed the button on it.

"It lets Patrick know we're here," he explained.

We pushed open the wooden door (that by now was over 3,000 years old) open and stepped out onto… a sleek, modern, no futuristic subway tunnel! Gone were the grimy walls and filthy track, instead I found the walls covered in super-clean white tiles and tracks that kind of reminded me of monorail tracks from Disney World.

"Wow, they clean up this place nice!" I said in amazement.

"If you think that's amazing wait until we get to the station!" beamed Spader.

When we got to the subway station I clapped my hand over my mouth in shock, because there was an entire city underground. No seriously, imagine a fabulous multi-level shopping mall, but the size of a city and all the things you'd expect from a city and you'd probably have a good idea of the amazing site I was looking at.

"If this is what they've done underground I can't wait to see the surface!"

A short escalator ride later and we were…defiantly not in Kanas anymore! Instead of the concrete and steel urban jungle of the Bronx I was used to I was greeted by rolling green hills, fresh air, and hardly any buildings at all.

"Grover would love this place!" I laughed to myself.

Not long after that Patrick drove up to us in a car that was big enough for all of to fit in but not overly huge, and it made virtually no sound and didn't seem to have an exhaust pipe.

"What does that thing run on?" I asked.

"It's electric; here on Third Earth all of our power comes from completely eco-friendly and renewable resources such as solar and wind power that operate at maximum efficiency and give us a carbon-footprint of absolutely zero!" said Patrick with that sort of perkiness you see in enthusiastic teachers, but he did seem like the preppy type and he was a teacher.

"And all of this," I motioned to the magnificent landscape that surrounded us.

"Well after the 21st century Earth suffered from severe overpopulation problems so humanity expanded underground and into space; not long after that all the nations of the world united, population growth was capped, and eco-friendly technology was perfected thus allowing the surface of the Earth to heal. About half the population lives underground, but they spend as much time on the surface as those who live there do. But enough introductions, what brings you to Third Earth?"

"Well in Bobby's journals he mentioned that by now the New York Public Library has a supercomputer that can know everything about everything, and it can like predict the future and stuff, and I was wondering if maybe we could use it to search for a possible turning point for Second Earth and Camp Half-Blood."

"That's a wonderful idea… well I'm not sure how helpful it'll be with regards to Camp Half-Blood, but that could work for researching Second Earth's turning point," said Patrick.

As we crossed a bridge and passed into Manhattan I noticed that there were a few famous buildings still standing, like the Empire State Building (though it had a new shiny metal coating on it), but it seemed kind of lonely in a way. When we pulled up to the New York Public Library I almost didn't recognize it, because even though the stone lions still stood guard along the steps the library itself was now a small more modern looking building. When we walked inside I saw people sitting in easy chairs and reading on what looked like the Third Earth version of Kindles; at the very center of the rotunda was a glass case containing a copy of Dr. Sues' _Green Eggs and Ham_.

"Quite a beauty isn't it? The last actually book left as a reminder of a time before all books were on computers, but personally I'm more partial to _Horton Hears a Who_," said Patrick.

"When I was little I loved _The Cat in the Hat_, I must have begged Daddy to reread it to me a million times! I remember one time…" but then I just paused, not moving a muscle. I was still getting used to the fact that my Dad, along with all traces of my existence on Second Earth, was gone; I know Bobby's Uncle Press had told me I'd see him again soon, but his being gone still stung all the same. As much as I was still hurting I managed to pull myself together and stay on task.

"So everything's on computers now?" I asked.

"Oh yes, on computer chips no bigger than grains of sand," said Patrick.

"I think I'm gonna like this place," said Aja.

Patrick lead us down a hallway that had several door with numbers on them, once we came to a door with the number twelve on it the door slide open and we walked inside, inside the room was a computer so fantastic and massive that even Jimmy Neutron would be jealous.

"Identification," said the computer after it in a female voice after Patrick pressed a button.

"Mac, Patrick. Occupation, teacher, librarian, historian."

"Welcome back Patrick, how may I be of service to you?"

"There's gonna be tons of information about the early 21st century, do you know anywhere we should start Silena?" asked Patrick.

"Well I might have a few ideas," I said.

"Let me show you how it works first. Just push this button here and in put some data like so. Computer new search: Kennedy, Fitzgerald, John; born circa 1917 in Brookline, Massachusetts; 35th President of the United States."

Suddenly the computer emitted a light and a life-size hologram of JFK formed in front of us!

"Kennedy, John F. 35th President of the United States of America, presidency lasting from January 20, 1961 until assignation on November 22, 1963; preceded by Eisenhower, Dwight D. and succeeded by Johnson, Lyndon B," said the computer.

"It gives you a few basic stats at first and then you can ask more specifics by pushing this button like this. Computer: play except from Moon Speech of Kennedy, John F," said Patrick.

"We chose to go to the moon in this decade and do the other thing, not because they are easy, but because they are hard!"

"That's enough," said Patrick, and the hologram froze in mid-sentence. "Computer: new search. It's all yours Silena."

"Computer: Beauregard, Silena. Born turn of the 21st century in New York City."

"No available data for that entry," said the computer.

"You're a Traveler, as far as the computers concerned you don't exist," said Patrick.

"Okay then, Computer new search: Beckendorf, Charles. Born during the turn of the 21st century in Stony Brook, Connecticut," I said, and then the computer created an image of you Charlie.

"Beckendorf, Charles. Born during the turn of the 21st century in Stony Brook, Connecticut to Beckendorf, Elizabeth; father unknown," said the computer (but we all know Hephaestus is your dad).

"How old was he when he died?" I asked.

"Uncertain, however, data regarding Beckendorf, Charles ceases circa mid-July of 2009."

"Where was he seen last?" I asked, my mind racing with possibilities, suddenly another hologram appeared, it was of Percy!

"Beckendorf, Charles was last seen with Jackson, Perseus aboard the cruise ship Princess Andromeda on the day of its sinking," said the computer.

"Speculation?" asked Patrick as he pressed another button.

"Possible that Beckendorf, Charles was killed in the sinking of the Princess Andromeda, but this is uncertain as no body was recovered from the wreckage."

"Further speculation?" asked Patrick.

"Suicide possible, but there is little information that would suggest this."

"Further speculation?" repeated Patrick.

"No further speculation," said the computer.

"This is useless! No matter what the turning point is it has something to do with Camp Half-Blood, I just know it does, and this stupid computer can't tell us anything!" I shouted as I threw my hands in the air in frustration.

"Hold on a minute, does Camp Half-Blood have a library?" asked Aja.

"Yeah, but not like that's going to help us," I groaned miserably.

"No, no, this is perfect! Remember what Pericles said on First Earth? He said that he was the Traveler from First Camp Half-Blood, and we know you're the Traveler from Second Camp Half-Blood, and he said that Andromeda Jackson is the Traveler form Third Camp Half-Blood; so that means that Camp Half-Blood is still around and most likely they've upgraded their library with a computer like this, and there's a good chance it'll include information about everything demigod related."

I perked up at this, "Aja have I told you how glad I am that you're an Athena-girl? What a minute, if Camp Half-Blood and Olympus are always in nation where the flame of the West is brightest, and all if the nations on Earth have united together, then where's the camp?"

"Doesn't matter, we can just use the flume and it'll take us to wherever Third Camp Half-

Blood is," said Aja.

"Like I said, glad you're an Athena-girl!"

Before heading out for the flume we stopped for lunch at a cheeseburger joint, and the cheeseburgers were pretty good, like cheeseburgers from Second Earth (I guess some things really don't change). After lunch we made our way towards the subway and the flume, we slid the ancient door open and suddenly a huge black dog tackled Patrick!

"Ahhhhh! Get it off me! Get it off me!" screamed Patrick as the beast snarled and bared its fangs.

"Aja, you said that you and Spader were honorary Batus right?" I asked nervously.

"If we had staves we might be able to do something, but…" suddenly the stone at the center of Aja's ring began to glow, and then it produced a beam of light that solidified into the staff of a ghee warrior!

No seriously, and as if that wasn't weird enough Spader's ring did the exact same thing! At first we all just stared in stunned silence at the impossible sight we had just witnessed, but the sounds of Patrick's screams snapped us back to reality. Aja gave a nod to Spader and they charged at the monster dogs; one lunged at Aja from behind but she whipped around and jammed the end of her staff into its snout; the other dog had Spader pinned to the ground, but he still had his staff in hand and managed to jab the dog in its jaw, and after it let him go he brought the staff down hard on the dog's head.

Now the only thing left was to get the remaining dog off Patrick; Aja threw down her staff and lunged at the beast and clamping a hold on its throat with an iron grip, after the two rolled across the cavern in a fierce battle of wills there was a loud snapping nose followed by a yelp from the dog as it drew its final breath.

Aja stood up and look at me, the fury of the battle still burning brightly in her eyes, "So, still doubt I trained with Batu warriors on Zadaa?"

"No, that… was… proof enough," I stammered.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side," whispered Siry.

"So what were those wogglies doing in the flume?" asked Spader.

"They're not just dogs. I looking into their eyes, they were yellow, quig yellow," said Patrick grimly.

"But if quigs are guarding the flume that means Third Earth's gone hot, and that means Saint Dane can't be too far behind! And how did you guys make staves with your rings?" I asked.

As if in response Aja and Spader's staves began to glow, and then they turned back into bolts of light and retreated back into their rings.

"Yet another Traveler mystery," muttered Aja, clearly ticked from encountering something else she couldn't explain.

As badly as we wanted an explanation we had to just shrug it off and continue on, and on that note we all shouted "Third Camp Half-Blood!" and the flume sprang to life. The flume ride was shorter than most, guess since Third Camp Half-Blood is located within Third Earth it doesn't take as long to travel using the flume. After the flume dropped us off in the basement of the Big House I almost wondered if something had gone wrong and the flume had sent us back to Second Camp Half-Blood, almost being the key word because then I saw her; she was wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and jeans, her long hair was ink-black and her eyes were sea-green (she kind of looked like how I envisioned Percy would if he was a girl), and on her finger was a Traveler's ring.

"Andi Jackson, daughter of Poseidon and Traveler from Third Camp Half-Blood."

"Any relation to Percy Jackson?" I asked.

"Of course, he's my famous ancient ancestor, and you must be Silena Beauregard," said Andi.

"Of course, so if this is the future does the camp still have a library, maybe a library with a realllllly big computer with all the information about Camp Half-Blood's history?" I asked.

Andi's eyes grew wide with excitement at this, "You need to do research? Ooh, that's my specialty! Let's go!"

"I think I'm going to like it here," whispered Patrick.

When we made it up the stairs and to the porch of the Big House the sight of the future camp took my breath away; in many ways it kind of resembled the camp, but there were all kinds of new buildings, like cabins for Hades and the minor gods, and that temple Annabeth had wanted to build. What got my attention the most though was that while the camp had much in common with Second Camp Half-Blood there was still a lot that looked kind of futuristic, not excessive Jetsons futuristic, but it had defiantly seen more progress than the bit of Third Earth I'd seen up to that point.

Andi seemed to pick up on my confusion, "Camp Half-Blood has some of the greatest innovators in the world; the Athena kids design the greatest buildings, the Hephaestus kids make the fantastic machines, and the Aphrodite girls make the hottest fashions. As for why we haven't expanded these innovations outside of the camp, that's up for grabs; some of us think the Mist has something to do with it, but I've been researching it and I think the government of Third Earth stunting progress for some reason."

"Maybe that's what the turning point of Third Earth will be, people who want progress vs. people who want the status quo maintained," said Patrick, a bit grimly.

I frowned at this, "What does _High School Musical_ have to do with Third Earth's turning point?"

Aja sighed and rolled her eyes, "Status quo means the state which is, and to maintain the status quo means to keep things the way they are."

"Sounds like Ibara, in a way it all boiled down to the Jakills seeking the truth and the Tribunal trying to keep the truth from everyone on Ibara," said Siry.

"Well they were just following orders, and they didn't want to risk Lifelight getting revived," countered Aja.

"Okay I'm totally lost," I said.

"When we saved Veelox it caused changes to Halla, prior to that Veelox and Ibara had the same relationship to one another that the Earth territories have, meaning that Ibara was Veelox 300 years in the future. However, when we saved Veelox it caused a split in the territories so that now Ibara is 300 in the future of an alternate timeline where we never saved Veelox."

"So Veelox is the timeline where we managed to set things right, and Ibara is 300 years in the future of a timeline where we failed?"

"Basically," said Aja.

Presently Andi lead us to the Library of Camp Half-Blood, which by the year 5010 kind of looked like the New York Public Library from Second Earth, but instead of stone lions it was flanked by two huge statues, one of Percy and one of Annabeth.

"Hobey! That's a big sword!" said Spader as he admired the statue of Percy.

"You think he's compensating for something?" snickered Siry as he nudged Spader, who soon started snickering as well.

"If we could all try to be mature for a minute, I'd like to introduce you to my ancient ancestors Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase," said Andi.

"Knew they'd get together!" I squealed with delight, but then after I saw everyone staring at me I added, "Oh, sorry… continue."

"Okay, so these two are arguably the greatest demigods to have ever gone to Camp Half-Blood, and even though I could go on all day talking about just how great they were, but I guess what stands out the most about them is the roll they played in Titanomachy II," said Andi.

"Titanomachy, that was the war between the gods and the titans, right?" asked Aja.

Andi nodded, "Titanomachy I occurred about 6,000 years ago give or take a melena or two, while Titanomachy II occurred about 3,000 years ago. The reason they're named the way they are in kind of like how World War I was named the Great War until World War II happened. Another interesting fact is that, if the pattern is anything to judge by, then given that's it's been 3,000 years since the last Titanomachy there's a chance that we might be overdue for Titanomachy III, even though we have no evidence to suggest as such, but then again it would make a great turning point for Third Camp Half-Blood, but then again…"

"Um Andi, we kind of need to do research on the computer," I said.

Andi turned bright red at this, "Oh! Right… I kind of have a tendency to ramble when I get excited about what I'm talking about. Um… yeah, let's do some research."

**So yeah I'm back, and just to straighten things out, yes Andi is a direct descendent of Percy and Annabeth, and the reason she's a daughter of Poseidon is that godly powers diminish with each generation so it wouldn't have been… awkward, for Poseidon to hook up with Andi's mom (plus gods don't have DNA). So now that we've addressed that you can leave a review! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Journal #6, continued

Third Camp Half-Blood

The inside of Third Camp Half-Blood's library had a dazzling marble floor and rich mahogany walls kind of like the New York Public Library; along the walls were frescos of important events in the history of Camp Half-Blood like that time Percy recovered Zeus's master bolt and the time you recovered the Golden Fleece Clarisse. There were comfy chairs where several campers were reading on those Kindle thingies (though these ones were made of Celestial Bronze).

"So what did you have in mind to research?" asked Andi as she led us down a corridor.

"I kind of wanted to research this guy I know, he's… kind of important to me," I said.

"Is he your boyfriend?" asked Andi with a mischievous glint in her eyes that reminded me so much of Percy (but then she was descended from him).

I sighed, "He's my acolyte and I'd so love it if that happened but… being a Traveler complicates things."

"I understand," said Andi as she gave me a sympathetic look.

Before long Andi brought us to a room with a computer that looked exactly like the one Patrick had showed us at the New York Public Library, only made of Celestial Bronze (I was beginning to detect a pattern among camp electronics).

"So why's everything made of bronze?" asked Patrick.

"Normal electronics sendoff signals that attract monsters, but the great inventor from Hephaestus cabin, Charles Beckendorf, discovered that making electronics out of Celestial Bronze prevents this from happening."

"Wait Charles Beckendorf, as in born in Stony Brook, Connecticut at the turn of the 21st century?" I asked.

"Well who else would it be? Here I'll pull him up on…"

"Actually that's who I wanted to research."

"Shut up! Your boyfriend is _the_ Charles Beckendorf!" exclaimed Andi with glee.

"Wow, Charlie must be really famous."

"He's only about the most famous Hephaestus camper who ever lived! Not only did he revolutionize demigod technology, and was apparently one of your acolytes, but he was also the first casualty of Titanomachy II. In fact you could say he was the Crispus Attucks of Camp Half-Blood," said Andi.

Charlie, I know this must be hitting you really, really, really, really hard; I'm still nervous about what Saint Dane made my face feel like it was on fire and how that's what it would be like if I hadn't become a Traveler (still no clue what he meant, and it makes me even more nervous), but… oh what's the point? No matter what I felt then, it can't possibly compare to what you must be feeling.

Andi looked like she'd just said something she shouldn't have (which technically she did), and everyone else was looking just as mortified as I felt.

"If something happened to Clarisse…I don't want to know," I whispered.

"I understand, perhaps it's for the best you not know, just look at what happened to Oedipus," said Andi.

After that being at Third Camp Half-Blood seemed kind of pointless and we were all about to make our way to the flume when a thought occurred to me.

"Hey Spader, wasn't Saint Dane's plot for Frist Earth's turning point to alter the course of history so that the Hindenburg would survive and the Nazis would get the atomic bomb and take over the world?"

"Sure was, why?"

"So then the past can be changed and the future can be altered," I implored (I think that's the right word).

"So then we could save Beckendorf from getting kill! Hobey, that's brilliant Silena!" said Spader.

Aja frowned at this, "Look I want to save Beckendorf as much as you but… well what if he's meant to die?"

"The past is alterable, clearly fate's not an issue," Andi pointed out.

"I know but… well as Travelers we're not supposed to interfere with the natural course of events, and if we were to alter events of Second Earth that would defiantly be messing with the way things were meant to be."

"But it's only Charlie! What's the worst that could happen?"

"Well the Hindenburg was just an airship, and look how that nearly turned out," said Spader.

"Are you with me or against me?" I snapped.

"I was just sayin!"

"But then again you did say that Saint Dane told you that something was going to happen to you before you became a Traveler, so maybe it wouldn't be all that bad since Beckendorf is an acolyte," said Aja.

"I'll stay here and research everything I can, and I'll get my acolyte Theo Rodriguez to help me," said Andi.

"Rodriguez? Any relation to Chris Rodriguez?" I asked.

"Sure, Chris is his ancient ancestor, and so is Clarisse La Rue. You know interestingly enough Theo's name is short for Theseus, even though the original Theseus was a son of Poseidon, while Theo's a son of Hades."

"Clarisse, survived! She really survived!" I shouted ecstatically.

We offered to take Andi with us to Cloral, but she turned us down so she and Theo could research more efficiently, but promised she'd keep us updated on any developments. Before the five of us who were traveling were facing the flume, and we gave Spader the honor of shouting out "Cloral!" and springing the flume into action.

"Remember to put your feet together right before the flume drops us off," advised Spader as we were whisked past the chaotic mass of images.

Right before the music grew more intense to announce the end of the flume ride I could hear something I can best describe as a rushing of water, and I put my feet together like Spader had instructed. Go thing I listened because as soon as the music grew most intense instead of gently setting us down the flume dropped us into a pool of water! Spader, Aja, Siry, and I perfectly dove into the water, but Patrick belly-flopped (hard).

"That was kind of fun!" I laughed after we surfaced.

"That hurt!" groaned Patrick.

"Welcome to Cloral everybody!" said Spader enthusiastically as he tossed me a fruit that looked like a cucumber, but the inside was red and sweet and kind of reminded me of a watermelon.

"So if Cloral's all ocean shouldn't you be like a fish?" asked Siry as he took a bite of one of the fruit that was growing in the cavern.

"Well the scholar-does thing that Cloral had land at one point, but the ocean swallowed it up, and that's why the habitats were built. Of course the city of Faar covered themselves in a huge dome and guided the habitats from below the surface, but more on that later. Let's suit up!"

At the edge of the pool were five wetsuits and air-globes; the wetsuits were normal enough, but the air-globes took some getting used to. The way the air-globes work is that they perfectly conform to your head, have this thing on the back (that kind of looks like a silver harmonica) that perfectly recycles the oxygen in your breath to provide air, and they have some sort of communication system that allows you to actually talk to each other instead of using hand signals.

"Right, me acolyte Wu Yenza will be waiting for us when we get to the surface. To control your buoyancy adjust the controls on your wetsuit belts and just swim normally. Hobey Ho, let's go!" said Spader.

I'd have to say that of all the territories I've seen so far I can best describe Cloral as paradise; the water was crystal clear and the coral reefs were lush and vibrant. The fish were bright and colorful, many reminded me of fish of fish from Second Earth, but other were more exotic; I saw some pink ones that kind of looked like CDs, and I saw these silver ones that kind of looked like dolphins on diet pills.

"Spinney-fish!" said Spader.

"Yes?" I responded.

"No not spinney-fish as in you! I mean those silver fish you were looking at, they're spinney-fish. I might have to show you how to play spinney-do with'em."

We surfaced next to a sleek, streamlined boat that had these pontoon things on the side that Spader mentioned were used for propulsion. Wu Yenza had short black hair, was kind of Asian looking like Spader, and was wearing an aquaneer uniform that looked more official than Spader's.

"So this is why you've been keeping away, eh Spader?" teased Yenza as she glanced at Aja and me and playfully punched Spader's arm.

"Well I might have been doing other things, but they are a nice bonus!"

Aja glare at Spader was practically like draggers, "Look here you, I… I… I'm gonna vomit!"

And not long after that Aja did, all over Spader.

"Oh Aja please stop, I'm a sympa…" but Patrick never got the chance to finish, because soon he was punking too, though Siry was his unfortunate victim.

"I take it you haven't got your sea-legs yet Aja," said Yenza as she hosed off Spader and Siry.

"Not exactly, Veelox has plenty of dry land and my old job didn't exactly take me out on boats or… oh gods, my stomach," groaned Aja as she leaned over the side of the boat.

"Say Yenza, you still got me old skimmer?" asked Spader, his eyes wild with excitement.

"Of course, it's on the side of the boat waiting for ya."

Yenza hadn't even finished before Spader was over the side of the boat and revving the engines of the skimmer (which had the same weird pontoons for propulsion as the boat).

"Last one to Grallion buys the sniggers!"

Personally I probably would have enjoyed having the wind in my hair and the endless sea stretched before me just a bit more if I hadn't had to listen to Aja and Patrick barfing over the side of the boat. Fortunately, I was able to put that behind me once I got my first glimpse of Grallion; at first I thought it was an island, it was just that huge, but as we got closer I could see the it was clearly made of metal (well it look like metal). Yenza docked us on the lower level and lead us up the stairs and past the internal workings of Grallion.

"Are all of those machines made of plastic?" I asked.

"Yes they are, keeping things light-weight is key to keeping Grallion a float," said Yenza.

When we made it to the top of Grallion we were greeted by… miles and miles of farm land! No seriously, we were standing on a farm the size of an island, in the middle of the ocean!

"I don't believe it!" said Siry in complete awe (which is exactly what I was feeling).

"How can you not believe it? It's right here!" said Spader.

"No it's not that, it's just… wow! On Ibara we've got wooden boats with sails, while you guys on Cloral are building your own islands."

"Don't get too impressed, they may have master maritime affairs, but they haven't figured out movies yet," said Aja as she clutched her stomach.

"Oh right… what's a movie?" asked Siry.

As we passed field after field of what appeared to be apple trees Spader lead us to a row of buildings; there was everything you expect to find in a little town, a grocery store, a music store, a library, a pub, and housing for the workers. When we made it to Spader's house he gave us some paper and pencils that I used to write the first part of this journal, and after that he made us dinner, which consisted of some kind of fish that taste really good when served cold, and the infamous sniggers. Sniggers are kind of like reverse cream soda, when it first hits your tongue it has kind of sour, but if you hold it in your mouth it turns reallllly sweet.

"Wow, I see why you talk about sniggers so much!" I said after my umpteenth glass.

"Hobey Ho and now you know! But I'm afraid I'm gonna have to cut you and Patrick off," said Spader.

"And how many glasses have you had Spader?" asked Patrick, who was on a big of a sugar rush as I was.

There was an awkward pause before Spader spoke again, "Actually I guess another round wouldn't hurt."

"Hey Aja can I ask you something?" asked Siry.

"Sure."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"What do you mean?" asked Aja as she arched her eyebrow in suspicion.

"Well when we first came to Cloral you were okay, but this entire trip you've been spewing like a fountain," said Siry.

"Well… I guess I've been feeling a little under the weather…"

"But Aja, you've never been sick a day in your life, like all Travelers. Why would you start now?" I asked.

"Well people can vomit when they're nervous about something," offered Patrick.

Nervous, now what could… could it be? Could Aja have actually fallen for Spader? As the possibilities rushed thru my head Aja must have sense what I was thinking because her eyes grew wide with terror.

"Well, we've had a busy day. I'm just gonna turn in for the night if it's all the same to all of you," said Aja as she tried to inch away.

"Oh no you don't missy! Now get back here and…" but before I could finish Aja whirled around and wacked me so hard on my nose that I stumbled back a few feet.

"Any other questions you'd care to ask?" snarled Aja as she stomped off to the room we were sharing.

"No," I squeaked as I rubbed my nose and prayed to my mom that it wasn't broken or crooked.

We all paused for a moment before I got to my feet and broke the silence.

"Be honest, how bad is it?"

"Not that bad all things considered; nothing appears to be broken, might be a little sore but no swelling," said Patrick.

In order to keep me safe Spader offer me the couch to sleep on, and Siry sleep on the floor near me just in case. That night I had the weirdest dream, I dreamed that I was back at Camp Half-Blood and Kasha was with me, but she was wearing this tall red and white stripped hat and speaking only in rhymes; like at one point I remember her saying, "Where is Gunny? I think he's funny. My rhyming skills are really quite crummy."

Suddenly I was jolted awake when I felt myself being dragged off of the couch, as I got more awake I realize it was Aja doing it! I tried to scream for help, but Aja had her hand clamped tight over my mouth and my cries for help were muffled.

"Relax! I'm not gonna slap you if that's what you're worried about!" whispered Aja.

"Hey, who painted the kitten?" muttered Siry in his sleep.

"I don't think he heard us," I whispered after Aja took her hand off my mouth.

"That was kind of the point! Now let's get this over with before we wake him!"

"Well I clearly hit a sore point so I'm gonna guess that this is about your allegedly non-existent romantic life."

"I'm not saying it was that, but I'm not deigning that it might have played a factor in why I got mad at you," said Aja patently.

"Okay, I'll hold off for a minute," I compromised.

"I know, put the cookies in my shoes," said Siry in his sleep (Aja and I tried sooooo hard not to laugh at that).

"Does he always do this?"

"Oh yeah, but not like he'd ever tell you!" snickered Aja.

"I love you Aja Killian," said Siry as he wrapped his arms around Aja's leg and snored happily.

"Siry? Are you awake?" asked Aja tentatively, and as if in response Siry's snoring grew louder.

I put my hand over my mouth in sock, "Oh my gods, you like Siry!"

"No! No I don't!" hissed Aja.

"You don't have to be so defensive…"

"I'm not being defensive! Oh what do I care? You're wrong, and nothing you think can change that!" screamed Aja, so loud that it woke Siry.

"Huh? What the… why am I holding your leg?" yawned Siry in confusion.

"I…you…I'm getting some air!"

Siry looked at me confused for a minute, but next thing I knew he grabbed my hand and was dragging me out the door.

"What you doing?" I exclaimed.

"Well, you want to know what she was going on about don't you?" asked Siry.

"Yeah, but why are you so interested?"

Siry paused for a minute, like I had caught him off guard, "I guess I should explain how things work on Ibara. Well as you know Ibara is an alternate version of Veelox where you guys failed to stop Lifelight and people continued to get increasingly more decanted. Eventually it all got to be too much for the phaders couldn't handle it anymore and decided to give up and restart society without the evils of excessive technology, and they did this on the island of Ibara, which is where the territory gets its name. They kept certain technologies like electricity for fans and artificial lights, but nothing that could get on Lifelight level advanced ever again."

"Okay, so how does Aja figure into all of this?" I inquired.

"Well it's not Aja per say, but more her equivalent in the alternate universe. She was the one who set the plan in motion but… she got assassinated before the phader were all due to leave for Ibara," said Siry.

Charlie, remember that scientist guy you told me about who had that idea about a cat being dead in one universe, but alive in another? Well I think this is pretty much the same as that but with two Ajas instead of two cats.

"So she's like your idol, and blasting around Halla with her is like a dream come true for you?"

"Basically."

Siry was clearly interested in Aja, but not necessarily in a romantic sense (though I could defiantly detect that this might not be entirely true), and I could detect hints of a possible love-triangle among Aja, Siry, and Spader. In order to cover more ground we barrowed (let me repeat, barrowed, not stole) one of the golf cart thingies workers on Grallion drive around in; after passing row after row of fruits trees were about to give up when I caught sight of something moving ever so slightly in one of the trees (thank you demigod ADHD powers).

"Stay back, she's probably still mad and I need to get her calm first," I cautioned.

"Oh trust me, you should have seen her when we were training on Zadaa!" said Siry.

I cautiously approached the row of trees, not just because it might be Aja, but also because it might not be Aja and it would look suspicious with me and Siry being out so late at night; the next thing I knew Aja swung down from the tree and looked at me with an "oh, it's you" look.

"Okay, you do realize that when I was training with Loor on Zadaa she taught me seven different ways to kill someone, don't you?" asked Aja.

"You wouldn't kill a fellow Traveler. Even you know that's defiantly not the way it was meant to be," I said, narrowing my eyes and smiling slyly.

Aja seemed mildly impressed by this, "Nicely played, and nice persistence, but I'm not telling you anything."

"Oh you don't need to, it's that obvious."

"It is?"

"Oh totally. You like Siry because he looks at you like you're a goddess, and I'm willing to bet that you've never had that happen before; but you also have feelings for Spader, but you don't want to admit that you could possibly be attracted to him because of how totally opposite you guys are. I just love a good romance drama, don't you?" I said, and now it was my turn to smile confidently while Aja looked like a deer in the headlights.

"That's… kind of accurate," squeaked Aja.

Okay I'd had my fun, now it was time to be a good Aphrodite-girl and help Aja with her romantic problems. I was about to give her a hug when Siry rushed up to us.

"Oh hey, fancy meeting you two here," said Siry as he winked at me. "So I was just out for a stroll and… you might want to come see this."

We all loaded into the cart and Siry gave directions until we were at the edge of the habitat, where we heard a strange scrapping that seemed to be coming from under the habitat.

"Is something wrong with those gears and things?" I asked.

"Look closer, but not too close," remarked Siry cryptically.

Aja and I leaned over the railing and squinted out eyes to see… a sea serpent! There was an enormous sea serpent (do sea serpents come in any other sixes really?) that was scratching up against the side of the habitat!

"Well, so much for training," I gulped nervously.

I'm going to end the journal here, because if something goes wrong with the sea serpent (so far there's only one, but that could change) then I might not be able to write for a while.

I love you both and hope I can write to you again soon,

Silena.

**End of Journal # 6**

**Well looks like a lot's happening on Cloral, but there's plenty going on at Second Camp Half-Blood as we'll see next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Second Camp Half-Blood

Charles Beckendorf and Clarisse La Rue had just finished reading Silena's latest journal from the territories of Third Earth, Cloral, and the sub-territory of Third Camp Half-Blood; joining them were Gunny Van Dyke and Kasha, the Travelers from First Earth and Eelong respectively.

"Beckendorf…I don't even know what to say," said Clarisse in awe from the revelation of Beckendorf's future.

"Well, I guess we all have to die eventually…but still, apparently the future can be changed, and it's best not to dwell on what could be, but rather focus on what is. And what we need to be doing right now is helping Silena and the other Travelers in whatever ways we can," said Beckendorf.

"But don't you want to know how many days you've got left, or if you even need to worry about that?" asked Kasha.

"Brought to you by the cat who came back from the dead!" snapped Clarisse.

"I'm a Klee! Say it with me, kl-ee! And if I weren't a Traveler…"

"Traveler my ass! If it weren't for Silena you'd still be dead and Gunny and Spader would still be on Eelong!"

"Girls, let's not be fightin now," said Gunny in his soothing voice. "Now I think Kasha and I could use another tour around the camp, help get us familiar with the layout."

Ever since Silena and the Travelers had reversed the fate of territory of Veelox, Gunny and Kasha had been living at the camp since the flume still wouldn't allow Kasha to return to her home territory of Eelong, and Gunny had wanted to keep an eye on Kasha.

"So that row of columns over there is the dinning pavilion, you'll hear Chiron blow a conch shell whenever it's meal time. The wall with the lava on it is the climbing wall, next to is the sword fighting arena, and then over there's the archery range," explained Clarisse.

"Now, you see those buildings arranged in a U-shape? Those are the cabins the campers stay in; we have one for each of the Olympian gods and goddesses, and all the undetermined campers stay in the Hermes cabins until they're claimed by their parents since he's the god of travelers," said Beckendorf.

"The gods of Travelers you say?" asked Kasha with great interest.

"Not the kind of Travelers you're thinking of."

"I'm a bit curious; I thought Hera and Artemis didn't have any demigod children because Hera's the goddess of marriage and Artemis swore eternal maidenhood?" asked Gunny.

"Technically they don't, but we keep cabins out of honor for them, plus the Hunters of Artemis stay in her cabin whenever they visit the camp," explained Clarisse.

"So if nobody uses Hera's cabin, what's inside?" asked Kasha.

"Dunno, nobody ever goes in because she wasn't so hot about Hercules…"

"Heracles," corrected Beckendorf.

"Whatever, the point is she didn't like him so we figure she probably isn't a big fan of half-bloods," said Clarisse.

"And what about mortals?"

"Well in ancient times she was considered a benevolent protector of women and families, and just as every eight years the ancients held the Olympics in honor of her husband Zeus they held a similar even for women known as the Hera Games, since the Olympics was an all-male even back then. Wait, why…" but before Beckendorf could finish Kasha was already bounding down the hill towards Hera's cabin.

"Kasha no! We aren't supposed to go in Hera cabin!" called Beckendorf as he raced after her.

"You said she was the protector of women and girls, and in case you haven't noticed I am a girl!"

"Yeah, but the rules clearly state that…"

"Trust me Beckendorf, she's not much of a rule person-er, klee," said Clarisse as they raced after Kasha.

Kasha paused briefly to admire the peacock feather designs etched into the door of Hera cabin before rushing inside; the inside reminded Kasha of an image she'd seen of one of the ancient temples to Hera in one of the books in the Camp Half-Blood library, in the center of the room was an enormous statue of the goddess that flanked by two braziers.

"Uh, hi. I guess you haven't really spoken to a Klee before, but I've never really been very religious so I guess we're in the same boat...so to speak. Look I know we just met, and I know I'm not really on grounds to deserve this, but if you can get me back to Eelong I promise I'll do whatever you ask me to. Seriously, just name it and it's as good as done," said Kasha as she stared up at the imposing statue.

After waiting for a moment there was nothing but silence, but then Beckendorf, Clarisse, and Gunny entered the cabin.

"Oh gods, oh gods, do you realize how much trouble we'll be in if we get caught in here?" whispered Beckendorf.

"Grow a backbone! So we get caught, what's gonna happen? Mr. D's gone turn us into shrubs or something?" asked Clarisse at full volume.

"My husband's illegitimate children would not dare enter my domain!"

Everyone looked around for the source of the booming voice, but there was no obvious source except…

"Hera? Is that you?" asked Kasha.

Everyone nearly jumped back four feet when the statue bent down in order to look Kasha in the eye.

"I had heard your plea for help Kasha of Eelong, and it has not fallen on deaf ears. I shall transport you and your friends to Eelong, but in exchange you must do something for me. I confess that this is not the first time I have spoken to a Klee, indeed, we Olympians have known of the ten territories and sub-territories of Halla for quite some time and as such many demigods have been…sired, shall we call it."

"But I thought you hated half-bloods," said Clarisse.

"Only the ones Zeus sires…and that Annabeth girl, but other than that I feel a certain motherly affection towards half-bloods, and it's time Eelong had an equivalent of Camp Half-Blood. Seek out the half-bloods of Eelong, start a camp, and the flume shall be repaired. Good luck," said Hera, and with that the statue returned to normal.

At first everyone just stared in awe at the statue, but then the room began to swirl fast and fast until everyone blacked out. Beckendorf was the first to regain consciousness, and the first thing that struck him was the sky, at first he thought it was just his eyes playing tricks on him but soon there was no denying it: instead of the round sun there was a large band of light that stretched across the horizon.

"Whoa! What happened to the sun?" asked Clarisse in bewilderment.

"Something tells me we're not in Kansas anymore," replied Beckendorf was he examined the dense jungle foliage that surrounded them.

"Well looks like Hera made good on her promise, because we're on Eelong," said Gunny, as usual completely relaxed.

"Praise Hera! We're back on Eelong! I can't wait to…don't make any sudden movements!" said Kasha, suddenly all serious.

"You can't wait to…"

"I said no sudden movements! Stay perfectly still and I'll take care of it."

Clarisse thought she could just make out a pair of red eyes watching her in the brush, and then she was sure of it, because a large scaly dinosaur-like creature lunged out of the foliage with its razor sharp jaws aimed right at her foot. Fortunately she had her electric spear (a gift from her father Ares, the god of war) strapped to her back and she quickly jabbed the electrically charged tip into the beast's snout. The creature let out a roar of pain and quickly retreated into the jungle.

"Nice, you considered being a forager?" asked Kasha as she eyed the spear.

"Sounds like fun, but I've got to say I'm disappointed, thought Eelong was supposed to be tougher than that!" said Clarisse with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"You should keep that spear close while we make it thru the jungle to keep the Tangs at bay, but as soon as we reach Leeandra you need to keep it hidden," said Gunny.

"What if I turn the electricity off?"

"Doesn't matter, it's still risking mixing the territories and Eelong had a close call last time that happen with the poison from Cloral and all," said Kasha.

Clarisse begrudgingly complied, but she was not happy about it. After a short climb up a hill the group found that Hera had placed them not too far from Leeandra and it gave Beckendorf and Clarisse a chance to marvel at Eelong natural beauty. They both found Eelong to be nothing short of paradise with its miles of unspoiled jungle, picturesque waterfalls, and exotic wildlife.

"Blue monkeys, yellow pelican-like birds, and those blue turkey-like birds; natural selection never certainly favored Eelong," said Beckendorf as the group walked up to the towering gates of Leeandra.

Once inside the city it was only a short elevator ride before the group reached the treetops and the true heart of Leeandra. Kasha explained that Klees built their cities in the trees in order to prevent Tang attacks and that most of the electricity was generated from solar collecting devices located in the leaves of the trees. As the group walked across one of the many suspension bridges that connected Leeandra, Beckendorf was struck by how high they were; like all children of Hephaestus he was acrophobic, but he managed to pull it together enough to make it across (though not before hopping that the group's quest for demigods would at least be closer to the ground). Presently the group made it to Kasha home, which they found had the door unlocked, and made their way inside.

"Nice digs, kind of has that exotic/jungle vibe to it," said Clarisse as she admired Kasha's wooden sculpture of various Klees.

Kasha shrugged, "It's nothing too fancy, just as much as I need and…that glass has ice in it!"

"Klees have invented freezing technology?" asked Beckendorf in astonishment.

"If there's ice in the glass then whoever owns it must have been here recently, but who…" everyone soon found out who as a brown Klee jumped out from behind one of the couches and pinned Kasha to the floor.

At first the Klee snarled angrily, but then a look of recognition filled its eyes, "Kasha? I-is it really you?"

"You're in my house, eating my food, and you didn't ask!" snapped Kasha.

"Well it was gonna go bad after a while! But more importantly, how did you get here? I thought the flume was destroyed when you and Pendragon left for Zadaa."

"It's a long story Boon, have you been reading my journals?" asked Kasha as Boon helped her up.

"And what kind of acolyte would I be if I hadn't?"

"Then in that case meet Clarisse La Rue and Charles Beckendorf. Clarisse and Beckendorf this is my acolyte Boon."

"The daughter of Ares and the son of Hephaestus from Second Camp Half-Blood! This is awesomeness with extra cool sauce!" giggled Boon with almost nerdish excitement.

"Hey Boon, who's your friends?" asked a younger Klee with yellow fur and black spots, like a cheetah.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot! Everyone this is Sau, he's my neighbor's kid that I babysit while she's out foraging," said Boon as he introduced Sau to everyone.

"Hey Gunny are you from the same place as Beckendorf? Because he has dark skin, and you have dark skin, and you're the only Gars I've even seen with such dark skin!" asked Sau with enough enthusiasm to make a caffeine addict look groggy.

"Well sort of, but not quite," smiled Gunny as he ruffled the young Klee's fur.

"Then do you want to see this gig I made from twigs and tree sap?" asked Sau as he twist the rotor on what looked like a model helicopter made from twigs and sap, and it flew perfectly!

"You're good with your hands aren't you?" asked Beckendorf with great interest.

"I've got a lot more in my room, I bet it makes my dad proud…but I've never met him before!" said Sau, adding the last bit hastily at the end.

"Right, Clarisse I need to have a word with you outside, we'll be back soon everyone."

"So you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Clarisse once they were out on the pouch that overlooked the fantastic city.

"You mean that Sau might be a demigod? I was thinking he might be a son of Hephaestus, you know because of the bit about him being good at building and not knowing his dad?" said Beckendorf.

"Well actually I was thinking about how Chihuahuas have freakishly large ears, but that sounds like a good idea too."

"We have a hunch, but that's not enough. If only we had a satyr, but even if the monsters are being reincarnated on the other territories and sub-territories of Halla, and even if there are demigods on the other territories and sub-territories, does that mean that the satyrs got reincarnated too?"

"Well it would have to be someone close to Sau, so maybe we ought to just ask him," suggested Clarisse.

When Clarisse and Beckendorf got back inside the found Gunny teaching Sau how to play rock-paper-scissors, and Kasha and Boon sitting on the couch chatting with one another.

"Hey kid, you got any crippled friends who are…oh what's the word you Klee use? Oh yeah! You got any crippled Gar friends?" asked Clarisse point-blank.

"Clarisse! You can't be so blunt!" scolded Beckendorf. "Now Sau, it's very important that you tell me if you have any friends like that, because I think you're a very special boy and I don't want you to be hurt by a very bad man who might be in Leeandra right now and might want to hurt you. Do you think you can tell me?"

"Well before the Gars became free and equal I had pet Gar named Mosu, he could talk and it was before everyone knew that Gars can talk so he told me it had to be our secret, just me, him, and my mom. I told me about my dad and how I was special and he played games with me, but then The Advent happened and Mosu had to go to Black Water with all the other Gars, but before he left he told me he'd always be looking out for me and one day I'd see him again and everything would make sense."

"I see, and what else did he tell you?"

"Well he said I had to be very careful and not tell anyone about the things we had talked about because monster might try to eat me, but he also said a very bad Gar would come looking for me too. He said this Gar could change himself to look like anyone, even a Klee and… oh no! I said too much!" said Sau as he clasped his paws over his mouth.

"No it's okay, we're here to help you," said Gunny in his soothing voice.

"No! Stay away from me! You're going to take me to the bad Gar! I won't let you!" screamed Sau as he bolted out the door.

"Sau! Get back here!" called Boon as he raced after the young Klee.

"Okay, an evil Gar who can turn himself into anything. Anyone thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Kasha.

"Saint Dane!" said everyone in unison.

The four of them soon found Boon attempting to pry the door of one of the other houses open, and they reasoned it must be the house where Sau and his mother lived.

"Come on Sau, you can't hid in there forever," said Boon.

"I just need to hold out until me mom comes home, and she'll be very angry to find out that you're working for the bad gar Boon!" shouted Sau.

"Hey kid, you know how much I'd get hurt if I broke down this door?" snarled Clarisse as she backed up.

"How much?"

"Not! At! All!" shouted Clarisse as she rammed the door at top speed.

The door didn't stand a chance against the daughter of Ares; with a great splintering sound the door was yanked from its hinges and Clarisse tumbled inside. No sooner had she gotten in than Clarisse was pelted by small rocks fired from miniature catapults. She dogged the rocks just in time to avoid being drenched by a pot of boiling water, and she was just about to catch up with Sau when the ring on her finger began to twitch and expand.

"Oh come on! Does it really have to be know?" groaned Clarisse as she scanned to room for someplace where the ring would work its magic (or whatever powered it).

Clarisse decided that since she was pretty much alone it didn't matter, so she placed the ring on the ground and allowed herself to become distracted by the dazzling light show and sweet jumble of music as the miniature flume deposited Silena latest journal. When the lights and music stopped and the ring return to its normal size the first thing Clarisse noticed was that the paper was yellow and tied with a purple bow, and the second thing she noticed was that Sau was watching dumb found from atop a countertop.

"That was so cool! What was that?" asked Sau in amazement.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to use because you think we work for the bad Gar," said Clarisse.

"Well…I might have over reached a little," replied Sau sheepishly.

"A little! Try a lot!"

"Sau, I'm home!"

Clarisse turned around to see a Klee with yellow fur and roseate marking, like a jaguar, walk into the house along with Beckendorf, Kasha, Boon, and Gunny.

"Mom! You'll never believe…" but then Sau broke down and started crying. "I'm sorry mommy! I'm so sorry! I broke the promise I made to Mosu and I told about all the things he told me not to! I'm sorry, sorry, sorry!"

"There, there, it's okay. I'm sure they're trustworthy."

"They're more than trustworthy Janta, these Grs right here are half-bloods," said Gunny.

Janta's eyes grew wide at this revelation, "Mosu always said we'd find others, and I always assumed it was possible, I just didn't expect…"

"That we'd be Gars? Don't worry Janta, I was a little freaked out by the concept that Klees could be demigods, but I guess the world's a more mysterious place than either of us could have guesses," said Beckendorf.

For the next few hours the group explained as much as they knew to Janta and she told them what she knew. Gunny, Boon, and Kasha had known Janta before and that help to smoothen the awkwardness between the groups.

"So tell me more about this Camp Half-Blood, where did you say it was again?" asked Janta.

"It's uh…on the island of Long, located near the islands of Manhattan and Staten," said Clarisse; Beckendorf gave her the thumbs up.

"Hmm…never heard of those islands, but geography was never my strongest subject. So are there many Gars at this Camp Half-Blood?"

"It's basically all Gars, plus the satyrs, harpies, dryads, naiads, and Chiron's a centaur. Like I said we were surprised that there were such things as Klee demigods; have you encountered any others?"

"Sau's the only one I know of, but Mosu said there were plenty more; he even said there were Gar demigods and here we are now," said Janta.

"So this Mosu guy was he a satyr by chance?" asked Kasha.

Janta nodded slowly, "Yes, but once The Advent happened he moved to Black Water because it would look suspicious if he didn't. He claimed he'd be back soon, but I haven't heard from him since."

"Well if there's all these other half-bloods then maybe he's helping them," suggested Gunny.

"Listen, we've sort of been charged by the goddess Hera to set up a Camp Half-Blood here on Eelong…"

"But Eelong already has a Camp Half-Blood! Isn't that where you're from?" asked Janta with an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"It mean on this part of Eelong of course!" said Beckendorf hastily; the group had agreed that while Janta and Sau were trusted friends they still could not learn the truth about Halla under any circumstances.

"What I think he's trying to say is, we're looking to set up another branch of Camp Half-Blood closer to Leeandra and Black Water, and we were wondering if Sau would like to join us?" said Gunny.

"Can I please Mom? It sounds like lots of fun," pleaded Sau.

"Well you would be protected and safe so…okay! But it might be awhile before the camp is set up."

"We're hoping it won't be long…so is it Hephaestus?" asked Beckendorf.

"What? Oh! Yes, Sau's father is Hephaestus…guess that makes him your little brother," said Janta.

"Just one more thing: we're going to be heading off to Black Water soon to look for Mosu to see if he can help us find other half-bloods, and we were wondering if Sau could come along with us, because he might be able to find Mosu more easily than we could," said Boon.

The expression on Janta's face turn dead serious as he looked Boon directly in the eyes, "I have but one condition: bring him back safe and alive or you will suffer the consequences! Understood?"

"Loud and clear mam!" said Boon as he quickly snapped to attention.

Janta expression softened, "Well, then you have a train to catch. Have a good trip!"

After that the group made a mad dash for the train station and made it just in time to get six tickets on the train to Black Water. For a while the group just admired the wild, exotic country side of Eelong, but gradually Sau fell asleep and Clarisse unrolled Silena next journal and Beckendorf began to read aloud.

**Okay a couple of things. I wasn't sure if Klee and Gar are supposed to be capitalized, so don't flame. Also I wasn't sure about names for original characters so go easy and tell me how I did. Finally, I know the bit about Hera seemed a little out of the left field, but I need a way to get them to Eelong and the flume was broken so…tell me what you thought! Oh and leave a review, those are important too! c(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Guess whose back…me! So I'd like to say…ah, you guys have waited long enough, on with the story!**

Journal #8

Cloral

I've never been too keen on clowns, but now I officially hate them! Right, getting ahead of myself again. Let me rewind to back on Cloral after Siry, Aja, and I had just discovered a serpent rubbing against the side of Grallion; the next morning I decided to break it everyone as subtly as possible.

"Sea serpent! Oh my gods! It's a sea serpent!" I shouted as loudly as possible.

"What's all the yelling about?" yawned Spader.

"Don't freak out, but there's a monster under Grallion," said Siry.

"Alright guys really, we're on an island sized barge in the middle of an ocean covered territory. Is it even conceivable that something like that could happen?" laughed Patrick.

"And gorgons and chimeras aren't supposed to exist on Veelox, keep talkin," countered Aja.

"And there's more; if the gods and monsters and stuff are expanding to the other territories of Halla, then what if Cloral's become the new Sea of Monsters?" I asked grimly.

"How bad is the Sea of Monsters?" asked Patrick, his confidence now completely evaporated.

"It's home to the clashing rocks that Jason and the Argonauts faced, Scylla and Charybdis that Odysseus and his crew had to face, there's the sirens that they had to face as well, and those are just the major attractions!"

"Well I'm sure the Mist'll take care of those wogglies," said Spader.

"We don't even know if the Mist will form on Cloral, and considering that it didn't form on Denduron, Zadaa, or Veelox we have no reason to assume it would on Cloral," Aja pointed out.

"Plus on Second Earth…well since it's the hidden realm of the gods I guess it would count as Second Camp Half-Blood, anywho, it was in this place called the Bermuda Triangle, and even with the Mist mortals still noticed all the weird stuff that happened," I added.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's cast off to Faar and grab some haulers!"

As Spader explained it to me, when Pendragon first came to Cloral they were having a problem because the population of Cloral was greater than the food supply; to solve this, the agronomers of Grallion came up with this fertilizer that made plants grow several times faster, but it also made them completely poisonous. Bobby, Spader, and Bobby's uncle Press all determined that they needed to find the lost city of Faar into to find a cure.

See long ago there was this island on Cloral named Faar and it was the only dry land on the entire territory, but as time went on the ocean started to swallow up the island; some of the people built great ships in order to search for more dry land like Faar, but never found any. The people of Faar knew that the sailors would probably raid them when they got back, so they finished the dome they were building over Faar and allowed the waved to take them to the bottom of the ocean; when the sailors got back they were more than a little freaked out by Faar being gone, but they decided that if they worked together they could build something like Faar, and thus the first habitat was born.

So like I was saying before I explained the history of Faar, Bobby, his uncle, and Spader went looking for Faar with the map they found in Spader's dad's things (he died from the poisoned crops, but maybe it was his time since Spader had just figured out he was a Traveler). Turns out the Faarians had been secretly helping the Cloralians throughout their history, oh and Saint Dane was pretending to be the agronomer who came up with the tainted growth formula. So Saint Dane tried to sabotage Faar, but Bobby once again saved the day and Faar was brought to the surface, the antidote was spread, and Cloral was saved, though Bobby's uncle gave his life to save Spader just as Loor's mother Osa did to save Bobby on Denduron.

So back to the present, we were all sailing towards Faar, which admittedly was kind of a relief to see after nothing but open sea and the habitats.

As we pulled up the island Aja frowned. "That's weird; it almost looks like a different island."

"Well obviously it's not seeing as Faar's the only dry land on Cloral! Maybe they just redecorated or something," said Spader.

I know that in Bobby's journals he had described Faar as having building that looked like ancient Greek buildings, but gods, Faar might as well have been a carbon-copy of an ancient Greek island! Well that's not exactly true, it did kind of have a tropical resort vibe to it; there was a spa, women getting facials and sunbathing, women getting manicures, but where were all the men? Not only were there no men (unless you counted the hunky pool boys and waiters) the island seemed to be solely inhabited by women, and they all had gorgeous hair (which was odd because in his journals Bobby mentioned that the inhabitants of Faar were bald).

"This place is familiar, I just can't put my finger on why," I said.

"But of course, it was fate that brought you here."

We all turned to see a woman with flowing red hair and glasses that complimented her face quite well; instead of the wetsuit-like clothing I'd seen everyone wear on Cloral, she was wearing a colorful ancient Greek chiton, and there was still that lingering feeling of familiarity.

"Care for a sample?" asked the woman as she held out a try of these weird flower-shaped pastries.

I know this probably falls under "don't take candy from strangers", but in our defense they were reallllllly tasty looking. The instant I took a bite all my worries and concerns seemed to just melt away, and it was like for the first time in a long while I was in a state of complete bliss. After a few minutes that blissful feeling started to fade away, so I took another few more bites and it returned.

"So what were we doing again?" I asked.

"Shit if I know, but these things are seriously good!" said Siry as he shoved more pastries into his mouth.

We decided that as long as we were on the island we might as well enjoy its services; I had a hazy recollection that the woman we met took the boys off somewhere, but I was too focused on all the fun stuff Aja and I did. We got facials, we got our nails done, and we even got the seaweed wrap treatment; in other words, it was a perfect day at the spa. As the sun was setting Aja and I were relaxing on deck chairs near the swimming pool eating some scrumptious fruit a vague thought occurred to me.

"Hey Aja, what happened to the boys?" I asked.

"Who?" asked Aja without a care in the world.

For a scary moment I couldn't remember what their names were, but then it all came back to me. "Spader, and Siry, and Patrick. Where are they?"

Aja shrugged. "Beats me, but have you tried these lotus pastries?"

My blood ran cold at the mention of the flowers, because it all suddenly made sense now; as if that weren't bad enough, it got considerably worse when I took a look at one of the brochures lying on the table between us.

"Oh my gods, this is Circe's Isle! But if this is Circe's Isle…oh gods, Cloral really has become the new Sea of Monsters!"

"You look worried Silena, have another lotus flower and you'll feel better," said Aja, completely oblivious to my revelation.

"Snap out of it Aja! We've got to find the boys and get off of this island!" I said as I shook Aja's shoulders.

"Wouldn't you be happier if you had a lotus flower?"

I felt tempted scream and care who heard it; after all we'd been thru together Aja had been done in by lotus flowers, never mind what might have happened to the boys!

"Is there a problem Silena?" asked one of the waiters.

"If you're here to offer more lotus flowers…hey wait a minute, how did you know my name?"

I actually realized I'd never take a good look at the waiter, and when I did I realized he wasn't just in old waiter; it was Hermes, the god of thieves, travelers (but not my kind of Travelers), and messenger to the gods. No seriously, Hermes was standing there wearing a typical Cloral wetsuits clothing and winged sandals; in his hands he was holding an air-globe with wings on it, and a cellphone with two snakes wrapped around it.

"The sandals kind of clash, don't you think?" I said.

"What can I say, I've got a thing for winged shoes," said Hermes with a mischievous smile.

"So why are you here?"

"Because those of us on Olympus watching you, in particular your mother and myself, have decided that you've gotten into a little predicament, and we're gonna help you out."

"But if you guys could have helped me out, why wait till just now?" I asked.

"The short version: because if we were always solving our kids' problems for them it would just lead to bigger problems. Look for what it's worth your mom says she believes in you and to not give up, and see how you did on Veelox, I believe in you too," said Hermes as he tossed me a plastic bottle from his air-globe.

I frowned. "What is it?"

"It's Hermes Brand magical vitamins! Not only do they protect you against all forms of magic they also reverse the effects of magic!"

"Can they reverse the effects of lotus flowers?"

"Of course! But I have a better way!" said Hermes as he turned his cellphone into a caduceus and wacked Aja on the head with it.

Instantly Aja was clutching her stomach, and before long she was puking everywhere.

"Oh my, stomach. Wait a minute, what's Hermes doing here and…oh my gods! Those were lotus flowers, and we're on Circe's Isle!" said Aja when she came to her senses.

"What was your first clue?" giggled Hermes with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"And this means that Cloral is the new Sea of Monsters doesn't it?"

"Oh yeah," I said.

"Well I really would like to stick around, but I've got plenty of messages to deliver. However, if I were you two I would seriously consider looking for the boys in Circe's personal chamber," said Hermes; we made sure to cover our eyes as he revealed his true godly form before vanishing.

Before we followed Hermes advice we each took one vitamin (I got a lemon flavored one that looked like a Minotaur, and Aja got a grape flavored one that looked like a Hydra) so that we'd be immune to Circe's magic. The interior of the main complex kind of reminded me of that castle from the book series, the one about the wizard kid who looks like Percy with glasses; it wasn't long before we found Circe weaving a really pretty tapestry.

"Nice, you know my mom practically invented weaving," said Aja.

"Oh I know all about your mother Aja Killian, daughter of Athena," said Circe with a knowing smile.

"So we're right, you really are Circe," I said, just as we'd rehearsed.

"But of course. While we're on the topic, I had another daughter of Athena who came to my isle a few years ago; I trust you two won't give me any trouble like she did."

"Oh not at all Circe! We just came to see where those boys we came with are," I said.

"Oh, well that's easy. They're in that cage over there."

Aja frowned. "Seems a little small, don't you think?"

"Oh it's just the right size for guinea pigs," said Circe.

"What?"

"See I used to turn me into actual pigs, but guinea pigs are so much easier to deal with."

"But what did they ever do to you?" I objected.

"It's not them so much as it is men in general; for far too long they've been degrading good, intelligent, women like us, and it's time we took a stance. What I'm about to offer the two of you is precisely that; in short, what I offer to you is sorcery!" said Circe.

"Look I hate to be the one to break this to you, but there's no such thing as…" but Aja stopped mid-sentence when she saw flames dancing across Circe's hand.

"You were saying my dear?"

"Never mind," said Aja, just a little embarrassed (actually, try a lot embarrassed!).

"What do you say? You'll both study on this island as my apprentices, learning the ancient and mystical art of sorcery; it will be so easy."

"Um…can we have a minute to think about it?" I asked.

"Oh no you don't! I had another demigod pull that one on me not long ago! Make up your minds now, or I'll start a frog collection!"

It didn't take long for Aja to pull out the bottle of Hermes Vitamins and bolt for the genuine pig cage; for good measure I noticed a bucket of water in the corner and threw it at Circe, but…nothing happened! Circe tried to stop Aja with magic, but thanks to the Hermes Vitamins, nothing happened; Aja poured a few vitamins into the cage and opened the lid, and almost instantly the genuine pigs turned back into people, including Siry, Patrick, and Spader.

"What a horrible experience, there was nothing to eat except for lettuce and those funny tasting pellets!" said Patrick.

"I'm not so sure those were food pellets," said Siry.

"No! It wasn't supposed to end like this!" screamed Circe as the men made a run for it.

"But I don't understand; how come you didn't melt when that water hit you?" I asked.

"Oh please, you actually believe that old stereotype?" spat Circe.

We decided that Circe was pretty much harmless, assuming no one else happened across her island, but we decided it was defiantly time to return to Grallion to regroup and recalculate our situation.

"We've got to warn someone!" I said.

"And then what, wait till they come and lock us in the nut house?" countered Aja.

"Well look on the bright side, if Scylla and Charybdis guard the entrance to the Sea of Monster, and if Cloral is the Sea of Monsters, then there's no chance we'll run into them. Right?" asked Patrick nervously.

"Unless you count the flumes as entrances to Cloral, and unless Saint Dane somehow manages to make quigs out of them," Siry pointed out.

We were using the air-globes to communicate, just in case we ran into any Sirens; when we got back to Grallion we ran our concerns by Wu Yenza, who only confirmed our suspicions.

"Spotted some sea serpents on me patrol today, heard Panger City got attacked by some not too long ago," said Yenza.

"Then forget Quillan, we've got to help out here on Cloral! I'll get the wogglies if it's the last thing I do!" said Spader has he slammed his fist against the table.

"But you're only a mortal! How are you going to take on the whole Sea of Monsters?" I exclaimed.

"So? Those Jason and Odysseus guys were only mortals, and look how they turned out! Plus, I'm not exactly a regular mortal am I?"

"Oh sure, because having the ability to travel to the different territories and sub-territories of Halla is such a useful monster fighting skill," said Aja sarcastically.

"Spader please, I know how you feel, if Second Camp Half-Blood were to get invaded… oh gods, it's too horrible to think about! But you need to stay leave headed and focus on what's really important, because this is the way it was meant to be," I said as I grasped Spader by his forearms.

For a long moment there was a pause as Spader and I held each other's gaze, but soon Spader spoke.

"I'm sorry, I was just…"

At first I thought Aja was gearing to attack Spader, but as she rush forward she…hugged him! I can't believe I'm writing this, but she legitimately hugged Spader!

"I was afraid too, back when we were saving Veelox, but it all worked out in the end. It's going to work out here on Cloral too, in the end," whispered Aja.

"Okay, then let's get to the flume, Quillan needs us," whispered Spader.

As we rode towards the flume I couldn't help noticing how many times Siry would glance over at Spader with a look of almost loathing; it was understandable considering he clearly had feeling for Aja, but all the same I worried about how this would affect how things turned out on Quillan. Wow, I'm actually thinking about more than a love triangles drama, it's almost funny how much being a Traveler has changed me like that. So we were almost to the flume when we saw them, those two monsters we had dreaded all along.

"By the owls of Athena!" whispered Aja in awe.

"No! It can't be!" stammered Patrick.

"There's no use denying it; that is definitely Scylla and Charybdis!" I said.

Charybdis was a giant whirlpool with sharp jagged teeth sticking out, and the teeth were strewn with the remains of ships and possibly habitats as well; Scylla was a hideous multi-headed beast that almost looked like the Hydra, but with dog-like heads instead of reptilian ones (not that that made her any less hideous and frightening).

"Is there any chance we can go around them?" asked Yenza.

"They'd only reappear in front of us, or something equally horrible like the Clashing Rocks," I said.

"And they won't let us pass unless they get a sacrifice of crew members," added Aja.

Yenza glance rather uneasily bellow at all the aquaneers milling about the ship's deck. "Well, when we join the aquaneers we do so knowing we have to risk our lives…"

"You can't just send them to their deaths like that!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry Silena, I wouldn't put them up to anything I wasn't willing to do myself," said Yenza.

"No! You can't!" began Spader, but Yenza put her hand up to silence him.

"Like you Travelers say, this is the way it was meant to be. Whatever happens has to happen if you lot are to get to Quillan, but don't think we won't go down without a fight!"

Somewhat reluctantly, Spader lead us below deck and to the entrance to the hauler the ship was carrying was; the best way I can describe a hauler is like a sphere as the cab and a cylindrical body shaped like circles with spikes on their ends for the other parts. It didn't take long for Spader and Aja to detach the hauler and send us on our way to towards the flume; though the ride was short I could see quite the battle going on above judging by the way the surface was so frequently disrupted, and I could even hear the boom of the ship's water cannons firing.

"Okay, this is as far as the hauler can take us. Just swim into the cavern in the rock with the five-pointed star on it," said Spader.

We made it into the cavern without much incident, but we had noticed chunks of ship floating past us as we went past us. When we made it to the cavern it occurred to me that the flume was all the way on the ceiling, and it was going to be realllllly difficult to climb all the way to it.

"Okay, so now what?" I asked.

"Just use it like any other flume. Observe: Quillan!" shouted Siry into the flume.

Immediately the flume sprang to life and sucked the five of us into it, and before long we were floating amongst the star field and images of Halla. This time I was able to pick out some new images amidst the chaos; I saw a group of kids competing in some kind of high-tech arena, I saw kids in robes practicing magic (or at least, it looked like magic) at some kind of school, and I saw what looked a like a blue telephone booth (even though it said police box on the side). I tried to pick out more images, but it was all so cluttered it was hard to see anything, and before long the music grew more intense to announce that the trip was coming to an end.

The flume deposited us in a dark room that was full of crates stacked one on top another; we found a pile of cloths that consisted of shirts, pants, and jackets that were all completely drab and/or boring colors. However, we soon found another pile of shirts that were bright/vibrant colors and each had a note with one of our names on it (red shirt for me, blue shirt for Aja, yellow shirt for Siry, black shirt of Spader, and pink shirt for Patrick) and instruction to put them on under our other cloths and be sure no one saw use wearing them. After we had followed the cryptic instructions we started searching for a way out when Aja screamed at the top of her lungs; we all rushed over to find…a robot spider.

"This is what you were screaming about? A harmless toy?" I said, fighting to urge to laugh.

"It's not just a toy it's a ssssss-spider!" stammered Aja.

"Oh I get it! You're afraid of spiders because of your mom Athena and her contest with Arachne, just like Annabeth, well any of the Athena campers really," I said.

"Silena's right, seems perfectly harmless to me. Hey little guy, do you know the way out of here?" asked Siry.

Instead of answering the spider leapt onto Siry and gave him a nasty bite on the shoulder! As Siry staggered backwards I realized that the spider's eyes were yellow, quig yellow, and I could hear the clatter of tiny legs growing closer by the minute.

**Ooh cliffhanger again! Oh and for those of you wondering, yes, the shirt colors were based off of the original Power Rangers! Well gang, until next time, leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Journal # 8, continued

Quillan

As the spiders began to swarm around us I knew we had to act fast; I darted over to one of the crates, but it was locked! I slammed my fist against the lock in frustration, and not only did my fist not hurt, but the lock sprung open. I looked at my Traveler ring and realized it was glowing with the same blue light that Aja and Spader's had when they summoned their Batu staffs.

Yet another mystery to later ponder; I flipped open the lid and found it to be full of a bunch of plates with the word Blok printed on them. Well not exactly the best weapons in Halla, but not really the time to be picky; I hurled as many plates as possible at the robot spider quigs, but that only drew them in my direction. My mind was moving at light-speed, and it was then that I realized how easily the staked crates could crush somebody, or something, if they were toppled over.

As I swiftly jumped for crate to crate I silently hoped that all my years of gymnastics class weren't for nothing. I landed on the crate I hoped would send the stacks toppling over like dominoes and pushed with all my might; the crates smacked one on top of the other and soon a great wave of crates was forming. I had to time my next move carefully, even the slightest miscalculation could result in disaster (and by disaster I mean death); through a carful series of backflips and twirls I made it from crate to falling crate until as I was on the ground again, at which point I made a mad dash in the opposite direction!

"So what's the way's out of here?" asked Aja.

"It right over...um…oops?"

"Silena! Now's not the time for oops!" chided Siry.

"Don't panic we just need to…that panel! It's looser than the others; it must be the way out!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Silena, if we don't make it I just want you to know…this was all your fault!" snapped Aja.

"Aja! I thought we'd actually made progress with…"

"Save your bickering for when we're not about to be crushed! Now go, go!" shouted Patrick as we all dove through the opening.

There was a loud bang followed by the shattering of whatever was in the crates, after the noise died down we surveyed the damage; we'd certainly made a mess of the warehouse, but we could still get to the flume would be easy enough. We now found ourselves in what seemed to be an in-between room of sorts, and the only way out was a single door; the door opened with ease and we found ourselves in the middle of…an arcade! There were multiple levels of different flashing, beeping, arcade games; the people standing in line for them all seemed a lot more like they were in line for an execution than a day of fun at the arcade, and they all had these weird purple bands on their arms (which had definitely not been in the cloths pile at the flume).

Admittedly I'm not exactly an expert on video games, but these ones kind of seemed like they were out of the 80s or something. As we made our way around and looked at the various games I noticed a man and a woman constantly following us around; the woman had silver hair and old, but in a kind of graceful, elegant way; the man, by contrast, seemed a bit younger, perhaps middle aged, but had definitely seen a been through some rough times, as his poorly cut beard stood testament to, and smelled strongly of alcohol. It was only a split second long but I noticed it; the man and woman pressed their middle three fingers to their lips and extended it like a kiss, and it was then that I noticed the Traveler rings on their fingers.

As soon as they saw that they'd gotten my attention they motioned for us to meet them in a seclude enclave in the wall of the arcade.

"He, I know you! You're Elli Winter, the Traveler from Quillan!" I said.

"Shhhhh! Don't you want them to catch us?" hissed the man angrily.

"She doesn't know how things work here yet Haymitch!" scolded Elli.

"Well then let's start with the introductions then. Haymitch Abernathy, Traveler from Panem."

"Silena Beauregard, Traveler from Second Camp Half-Blood. This is Aja Killian, Traveler from Veelox; Patrick Mac, Traveler from Third Earth; Siry Remudi, Traveler from Ibara; and…wait, where did Spader go?"

We soon found Spader waiting in line for one of the video games, and it looked like he was about to get his turn as the person in front of him happily cheered off. Haymitch and Elli's eyes went wide as they saw Spader about to press the start button.

"No Spader, you have so much to live for!" shouted Elli.

"Hey how did you know…oh! You must be…"

"Yeah, yeah, more on the later! Now if you actually enjoy living you'll step away from the machine!" said Haymitch.

"Aw, what's a round of games gonna hurt?" said Spader as he pressed the start button.

My last set of adventures had taught me enough about survival to know when Elli and Haymitch were scouting for an escape route, and it made me all the more nervous about what was going to happen to Spader. The game Spader played seemed to be one of those kill the aliens games, and apparently the joystick was jammed because Spader was having a hard time controlling his ship, and before long it was game over.

"Aw, I would have got the wogglie if the stick hadn't been such a tum-tigger!" said Spader, shaking off his defeat in stride.

It took all of thirty seconds for things to get bad, as in guards wearing skin-tight uniforms, helmets that covered their eyes, and brandishing golden guns bad.

"Observation: you have failed to make the necessary transfer of funds to the Blok corporation," said the first guard in an almost robotic tone.

"What? For this, well we can let it slide just this once can't we?" asked Spader, but the guards seemed immune to his sly charm.

"Inquiry: why are you not wearing your Blok issue arm band?" demanded the second guard.

"Did know it required."

"Do not try to resist. What is your name?"

"What's it to ya?" asked Spader as he narrowed his eyes, but suddenly one of the guards grabbed Spader while the other tried handcuffing him.

"Wozit Twoya, you are here by placed under arrest for failing to pay your debt to the Blok corporation, and will hereafter be detained until a hearing of the Blok board of trusties has decided your fate," said the guard.

All of the people had been cowering in fear ever since the guards busted in, but soon they were staring in wide-eyed astonishment as Haymitch pulled out a small black metal stick that soon expanded to several times longer, and jammed it into the guard. The guard fell to the floor twitching and flailing, but finally it just stopped, like Haymitch had killed it or something.

"Alert! Alert! Calling back up, repeat…" by the other guard never got to finish as Elli slammed a metal pole of her own into it.

"Don't just stand there, run!" shouted Elli.

Outside of the arcade the sky was overcast and the uniformly designed skyscrapers were the exact same shade of drab gray as the clouds; for that matter everyone's cloths were pretty much a fashion nightmare as well, all very dull and subdued colors, and none of the women wore dresses or skirts; everybody wore shirts, pants, and jackets that had an almost uniform look to them, and not a single bright color anywhere. The other thing that got my attention was the fact that instead of having individual names all the store were simply labeled as whatever they sold (FOOD, DRINK, CLOTHING, ECT). The five of us burst through the entrance of the store marked FOOD; as we hurried along the shelves of identical tin cans, one marked as tribben, and I paused to wonder what it might be and what it might taste like (hopefully not as bland as my surroundings).

Unfortunately, that moment of hesitation was all it took for a new set of guards to burst in after us; one of the guards pulled out his golden gun and pointed it directly at me! Instantly there was a "thoonk!" noise in the air and my arm went completely numb! Try as I might I just couldn't get any motion or sensation out of my arm, but seeing as we were on the run that hopefully wasn't going to be too much of an inconvenience.

We managed to keep up the case to the store marked DRINK, but the guards were gaining on us fast, and several containers of what kind of looked like Gatorade were blasting apart as the guards gradually got more accurate in their aim. As soon as the guards blasted Patrick in the legs all hope seemed lost, that is, until the guards dropped to the ground as Elli and Haymitch wacked them with their metal rods.

"Next time we say run, that means run with us so we don't get separated and have to come drag you out of an even bigger mess!" said Haymitch.

"While we're on the topic of explaining things why don't you start with what those things were," said Aja.

"Dados, they're robots Blok uses to enforce there will upon the populace. More on Quillan when we find safety," said Elli.

Before long Patrick and I regained the use of our stunned limbs (thank you Traveler healing powers), and we all made our way to an alleyway where Haymitch and Elli had parked a garbage truck.

"Um guy, how are we all going to fit in the cab of that thing?" asked Patrick.

"Oh don't worry, there's plenty of space in the garbage trough, just be sure to get down in it in case the dados are still looking for ya!" laughed Haymitch, with just a bit too much enthusiasm.

"What!" exclaimed Aja, Patrick, and I at the same time.

"We're truly sorry, it's the best we could manage under the circumstances," said Elli.

Begrudgingly we all made our way up the ladder and into the through, where the garbage was kept in bags (thank the gods) and once in position we were off. I tried my best not to imagine myself in a garbage truck, filled with garbage, on a distant territory, on the run for a bunch of police robots, and from Saint Dane as well, but I just couldn't strain my imagination enough. Still, all things considered this beat the alternative of getting thrown in whatever horror Quillan had for jail, even if it wasn't exactly a day at the spa.

After what seemed like an eternity the garbage truck came to a stop and Haymitch called for us to get out. We found ourselves far from whatever city we had been in and instead standing in the middle of a completely barren and desolate landscape; there wasn't really any plant life except for the few scraggly scrubs and sorry excused for trees here and there; there were a few buildings that were rusty, abandoned, and well past their prime; the buildings generally all had tin roofs and were made mostly of rotting wood of some kind (though a few were made of rusty metal), and some appeared to have neon signs in front of them (but the neon was long gone by now).

"I'm guessing the shower options are kind of limited here," said Aja.

"That's one way of putting it," replied Haymitch.

Elli ushered us all into a building that seemed to have been a diner/gas station in a former life; inside we found a few more people, who all seemed kind of hopeless and down on their luck.

"Welcome to the Scrapheap everybody! And for all you other slobs, meet the new recruits!" said Haymitch.

"Is he always this rude?" I asked.

"Don't worry dear, you get used to it," whispered Elli.

It turned out that the "garbage" we had to share our ride with had actually been supplies that Elli and Haymitch had been salvaging for everyone at the Scrapheap, and before long the designated cook (whose name happened to be Cookie) was able to throw together a relatively edible dinner that consisted of bread with olive oil, peas, potatoes, and strips of this carrot looking thing that I soon learned was the mysterious tribben (which kind of taste like melon). As we ate what little we could manage and listened to the tinny music that played out of the diner's old radio (which was barely holding together, but still), it became clear to me that even though these people were down on their luck and didn't have much at least they had each other, and perhaps we could all learn something from that. My philosophical musings were interrupted when Haymitch motioned for everyone Traveler-related to follow him into one of the rotting tin shack; the inside of the shack was pretty unremarkable, just a dirt floor and some oil lamps, but then I saw the television on a little stand.

"I never thought I'd miss Nuts and Bolts so much," muttered Haymitch as he fiddled with the television in hopes of getting a signal.

"While Haymitch is working on the television I will explain the history of Quillan as it relates to our purposes," said Elli. "There was a time when Quillan was not too dissimilar to Second Earth, not completely perfect, but also not a bad place to call home. That all changed as soon as Blok was founded; Blok began as a single store and attempted to lure customers in by advertising lower prices than the other stores, and this nearly lead to its collapse, but before long Blok was able to expand to more and more stores. As Blok's wealth grew so too did its influence over all of Quillan; many stores were forced out of business because of Blok's every growing monopoly, and more still were either absorbed into Blok or never got the chance to get off the ground, and many nations had become completely depended on Blok for their economy. It wasn't long after that Blok was able to for all intents and purposes buy the governments of all of Quillan."

"But there were people who fought back against the system, weren't there?" asked Siry.

"Indeed, we were known as the Revivers, and our goal was to revive Quillan to the way it was before Blok took over; to that end we gain support over the years, and this culminated when Pendragon arrived on Quillan. The one thing we lacked was a symbol of the revolution that the people could center around, and Pendragon would be that symbol by winning the Quillan Games; you see once Blok controlled all of Quillan they need a new way to generate revenue, so by keeping the people constantly suppressed they offered them betting on the Quillan Games as a way to improve their lot in life."

"And what are these games like?" asked Patrick nervously.

"See for yourself," said Haymitch as an image flickered to life on the television screen.

The first image showed a large crowd of people gathered in Rune (the city the flume was in) and all chanting "Disk Wars! Disk Wars! Disk Wars!" and then the image shifted to some kind of arena where two competitors, one wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt and the other wearing a green long-sleeved shirt, were standing in an elevated see-thru cage with glowing metal disk in their hands; at the sound of a horn the challengers threw their disk at one another and tried to dodge as the disk ricocheted off the sides of the cage. Sometimes when the challenges would reclaim their disk they'd us them to take out sections of the floor in hopes that their opponent would fall thru, but the match ultimately came to an end when Challenger Green got a perfect throw and sliced Challenger Blue in half! As if that weren't jarring enough if only got worse when the camera focused in on Challenger Green's face.

"Oh my gods, its Percy Jackson!" I exclaimed.

"You know this guy?" asked Haymitch, more than a little confused.

"He's from my sub-territory, and one of the most important campers at Second Camp Half-Blood, but what's he doing here on Quillan?"

"I know who, it was Saint Dane!" said Spader almost instantly.

"Somebody get this gut the "most obvious statement" award," muttered Aja sarcastically.

"Well go on with the story, not much we can do for now," I said.

"As I was saying, every few years Blok host the Grand X, the biggest betting even on Quillan, where all the challengers compete until only a single victor remains. All was going well for Pendragon, and soon we would reveal Mr. Pop, a museum containing all of Quillan's history, to encourage the masses to rise against Blok. Unfortunately, my daughter Nevva betrayed us all, having become part of Saint Dane's twisted vision for all of Halla. Mr. Pop was destroyed, many of the Revivers were sent into the Quillan Games; only a few of us managed to escape, and make it here to the Scrapheap as we call it; Nevva now works with Saint Dane to see his vision become reality, and as there was not much he could do at that point, Pendragon simply had to move on."

"So life continues for Quillan as always, which is to say badly. A permanent boot in the face," said Patrick soberly.

"So it would seem, but then I met Haymitch, and after we got word of Silena's adventures on Veelox we formed a plan," said Elli.

"The way we see it, if you were able to finish what Pendragon started on Veelox, maybe you can do the same here on Quillan," said Haymitch.

"But that was convincing people to get out of a virtual reality system thingy; this is toppling an oppressive corporation!" I objected.

"True, but you certainly have a way with persuading people," said Elli.

"And assassinating the Blok Board of Trusties will probably help more than a bit," added Haymitch.

"Wait, what was that about killing the Board of Trusties?"

"It's still a work in progress, but if we're to succeed in this revolution we've got to take them out; can't risk any chance of a counter-revolution."

"But wouldn't that be killing?" I asked.

"Why yes, yes it would. What's your point?" countered Haymitch.

"Isn't killing wrong?"

"Sweetie, Blok crossed the moral even horizon a long time ago, and once someone crosses that it's A-Okay to kill them to prevent them from harming other people."

"Well I guess we need to save Quillan, and Percy," I said, but secret I wasn't sure how I felt about where this plan was going.

"The next portion of the plan is of course to have you five enter into the Quillan Games, hence your colorful shirts, and gradually gain the support and interest of the people and Blok, and then it'll be easy enough to convince them to hold another Grand X, which of course you will win, and it will be at the critical moment that the revolution shall begin," said Haymitch.

"But if what we saw just now is any indicator, we're doom! We're all doomed!" whimpered Patrick.

"Get a grip on yourself man! On Panem we have to endure a similar competition known as the Hunger Games; see a long time ago the thirteen districts of Panem lived in harmony with the Capitol, they were to be like the governing body of Panem but the power got to their heads; anyway, so the districts revolted against the Capitol and lost. District 13 was completely destroyed, and the other twelve districts had to submit to the harsh terms of surrender of the Capitol; worst of all, each year on the anniversary of the rebellion, the Capitol reminds us of what happen to those who oppose them by selecting one boy and one girl between the ages of twelve and eighteen from each district to compete in the Hunger Games, where they're thrown in an arena and forced to fight until only one remains. If on win you live a life of luxury, more or less, and mentor the kids from your district in the future Hunger Games."

"So which district are you from?" asked Aja.

"District 12, the coalmining district, I competed in the Hunger Games and until last year I was the sole victor from Twelve."

"Not exactly a good track record!" said Patrick.

"Twelve's the poorest of the districts, even if I tried my best there was only so much I could milk from the sponsors; plus, it's often the kids that make or break the games. Katniss and Peeta, the kids I mentored last year, who BOTH won might I add, are proof of that," countered Haymitch.

"Patrick's got a point too; we can't just dive right into the games, and we did train before the events on Veelox," I said.

"I might know of a way to get ya some training, but we'll need to get back to the flume without getting caught," said Haymitch.

"We can't go in that arcade again, it'll be suicide!" objected Aja.

"Not if we take the back entrance, which we can easily access with the help of our old friend the garbage truck," smiled Elli.

"And we better make this count, because fuel is getting harder and harder to find, and we can't afford to keep making so many long trips!" added Haymitch.

We decided to rest for the night and continue in the morning, and Elli and Haymitch gave us paper and pens that I used to write down the first part of this journal. Anyway, the next day came soon enough, and we had to eat our breakfast on the way to the flume; it seemed that this time the ride wasn't as bad, and I hadn't minded too much sleeping on the used mattresses the Scrapers (as those of the Scrapheap called themselves) had been able to salvage. Before long we were at the back entrance of the warehouse that contained the flume; so far all was good, no quigs in sight, and we had made it in without incident.

"So where are we going? Second Camp Half-Blood, Zadaa, Denduron, Ibara maybe," I asked.

"Haymitch and I gave it some thought last night, and we decided that the best place to begin your training is…Hogwarts!" shouted Elli into the flume.

At Elli's command the flume sprang to life and pulled us in. I couldn't help shake the feeling that I'd heard the name Hogwarts somewhere before, but maybe it was just me. After taking us past the floating mass of images amongst the star field, the flume deposited us in what I can best describe as a wizard's study; there were spell books on the shelves, bottles of potions too, a hat that seemed to be snoring, a phoenix was perched on a stand, and there was even the wizard himself waiting for us.

"Welcome to you all! My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore, and I am the Traveler from the sub-territory of Hogwarts."

"Albus, remember that little chat we had about saving Quillan? Well meet five Traveler we were waiting for, but they've got a lot of training to do before they're ready for the games. Think you can help us?" asked Haymitch.

"Why certainly, but any skill they attain in magic will be completely useless on the non-Earth territories," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Back up, we can do magic?" asked Siry.

"Why yes, just as you can hear and speak any language, magic is a part of being a Traveler for us all."

I was more than a little disappointed that I could only do magic on the Earth territories and their sub-territories, but still, if Saint Dane ever comes after them it'll make things a lot easier. I could tell I was going to like this place already.

**So I know making Dumbledore the Traveler from Hogwarts was kind of cliché, but he was the best candidate I could think of for the elder generation of Travelers. Also, Haymitch is the penultimate Traveler from Panem, but not revealing who his successor will be just yet. Way I figured it, why should Percy Jackson be the only series with sub-territories of its own, so I added Harry Potter and the Hunger Games, with more to come. Speaking of Percy, more on how he got to Quillan next chapter when we catch up with Clarisse and Beckendorf on Eelong. Until next time, don't forget to leave a review! =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys, remember when I said we were chatting up with the gang on Eelong in this chapter? Change of plans, we're going to see how things got at Hogwarts. Also, I just realized we're on Journal 8, when we ought to be on Journal 7…I'll find a way of working that into the story. So enjoy!**

Journal #8, continued

Hogwarts

First things first, we had to get into cloths from the sub-territory, but before that we had to be sorted into different Houses. Dumbledore explained that Hogwarts had four Houses (which I guess are kind of like dorms, more or less); Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. It turned we were to be sorted by the snoring hat (or rather, Sorting Hat, as its proper name was).

"Step right up, no need to be shy. Why don't you go first Patrick," said Dumbledore.

"But won't I look silly being an adult student at a school for kids?" asked Patrick.

"Already thought about it, said you were held back at Salem," said Haymitch (our cover story was that we were transfer students from an American wizarding school that was apparently in Salem, Massachusetts).

Patrick clearly wasn't too happy with this, but walked up to the Sorting Hat and put it on.

"Lovely brain on this one, you'd do well in Ravenclaw, but what's this? Ah, you have doubts about yourself don't you?" asked the hat.

"Uh…"

"Don't answer that, I know. You don't think you'll be able to fulfill your Traveler duties, but you didn't have to embark on this quest, no, you chose to join your fellow Travelers. In the end you are indeed a loyal friend, and that's why you're going to…Hufflepuff!" shouted the hat.

Patrick got a black and yellow robe with a badger on it in addition to the rest of his Hogwarts uniform (typical British prep school style), and Aja step up next. Aja hadn't even put the hat on all the way before it shouted "Slytherin!"

"Okay, you're joking right?" asked Aja.

"I never joke, and you're a Slytherin for sure," replied the hat.

"I want a do over!"

"You only get one chance to impress me. True, you are quite intelligent and would do well in Ravenclaw, and quite courageous and therefore would be great in Gryffindor, but your ambition is what make you prime Slytherin material," said the hat.

Aja stomped all the way to the pile of robes as she picked out a green and sliver Slytherin robe with a snake on it . Next up for the Sorting Hat was Spader.

"Tricky. Yes, courageous to be sure, and loyal as well, but with a fiery passion brewing inside. Ah, a passion for revenge and to prove yourself. I could put you…no, no you'd just get corrupted. So perhaps…but could prove equally bad, just in a different way. Oh, so much clearer now, Ravenclaw!"

"What!" exclaimed Aja.

"Ravenclaw has always been a House of intellect, and brains come in more than just book-smarts," the hat quipped.

Spader eagerly bounded for a blue and bronze Ravenclaw robe with an eagle on it as Siry made his way to the Sorting Hat.

"Much easier. A natural leader, very ambitious, and quite like that Aja girl, and from the same territory as well, more or less. I know just where to put you, Slytherin!"

As Siry got his robe it was down to me, and I was nervous as Hades as I walked up to the Sorting Hat. Obviously not all Slytherins are bad, seeing as Aja and Siry got in that House, but all the same in our briefing on the different Houses we'd heard Slytherin had quite the reputation for being not the best of people, and I was afraid of what might happen to me if the hat put me in Slytherin.

"Hmm. Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes, and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting...so where shall I put you?"

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin," I whispered.

"Not Slytherin you say? You could be great you know, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that. And don't think about charmspeaking me, I'm immune" coaxed the hat.

"I don't care, anywhere but Slytherin."

"Still no? You know, there was one other like you, and that makes it all the more clear, Gryffindor!"

I breathed a heavy sight of relief as I fetched a red and gold robe with a lion on it. After our sorting Dumbledore arranged for us to meet with the prefects of our respective Houses and get a general feel for how things work at Hogwarts. Each House has two Prefects, one boy and one girl of at least their fifth year at Hogwarts, who make sure the Houses stay in order and everyone's needs get taken care; above them are the Head Boy and Head Girl, who serve as Prefects for the Prefects.

The Girl Prefect from Gryffindor was standing outside the dorm entrance reading several books at once; she had bushy brown hair that matched her brown eyes quite well, and looked to be maybe somewhere between fifteen or sixteen.

"Hello, you must be Silena, my name's Hermione Granger. Shall we being?"

"Sure, let's…did that staircase just move?"

"Oh yes, they shift around constantly. Don't really have that in Salem do you?" asked Hermione.

"Not really. So this is where we eat meals and stuff right?" I asked.

"The Great Hall; we also come here for assemblies and to receive daily mail from the postal owls. Mind the step here; it's enchanted so you'll fall thru, bit of a prank that was never mended."

Hermione showed me where all the classrooms were (transfiguration, charms, potions, and divination, just to name a few), as well as the library, the astronomy tower, the secret rooms, and pretty much any all the other academic facilities in the castle. After that she took me outside to show me around the exterior of Hogwarts.

"And over there is the Forbidden Forest, which as the name suggest is strictly off-limits, and over there is the Quidditch field, and over that way is the lake, and then there's Hagrid's hut. Why don't I introduce you to him," said Hermione.

"Quick question: was that a giant squid in the lake?"

"Quite, but don't worry, they're mostly harmless."

"You mean there's more than…okay," I said, getting the feeling I was in for a lot more shocks.

The proportions of the hut made me wonder if Hagrid might be some kind of giant, and it turns out I was half-right (Hagrid's a half-giant); Hagrid was large (obviously), everything from his bushy beard to belly to the cloths he wore were large, but at the same time he had to be one of the nicest people I'd ever met (even if he nearly smothered me with his hugs).

"So tell me Silena, what brings you to Hogwarts?" asked Hagrid.

"Traveling," I said (which was kind of true). "So uh, Hermione tells me your gamekeeper."

"Best there is, I keep all the little beasties great and small in order," said Hagrid, with a certain pride.

"You mean like…dragons?" I asked nervously.

"Oh no, dragon keeping is illegal in the British Isles. I did have a Norwegian Ridgeback a few years ago, named him Norbert, but I had to give him away. I hear he's doing quite well at the dragon sanctuary in Romania."

"Been meaning to talk to you about that, I've been doing some research and I think Norbert was really more of a Norberta," said Hermione.

"But that a girl's name…oh! Well I suppose…always a bit hard to tell with reptiles."

Hagrid brought out some pastries and tea, which Hermione was quick to advise me against eating, so we used the opportunity to take a look at the Quidditch field. The Quidditch field consisted of a green field roughly shaped liked a soccer field, a series of reallllly tall goalpost with sand pits at their bases, and tall bleachers that each had a different House colors. I could see one of the teams practicing on their brooms, and by the red and gold colors of their Quidditch robes I could tell they were from Gryffindor. Soon one of the players flew down to great us; he had messy jet-black hair, bottle-green eyes, glasses, and a lightning-bolt scar on his forehead (in other words, apart from the scar and glasses, he looked like British version of Percy).

"Hello Hermione, is this that new student you were showing around?" asked the boy.

"Silena Beauregard, foreign exchange student from Salem in America, and recently sorted to Gryffindor," I introduced myself.

"Harry Potter…you probably know that already."

"Actually no."

"Really now? The papers in America don't really have much to say about this half of the Pound I suppose," said Harry.

Just then a boy fell out of the sky, or rather, off of his broomstick; the sand in the pit cushioned his fall, but it still looked like it could have hurt none the less.

"Oh my gods, are you okay?" I asked.

"For strapping bloke like me? It was nothing!" said the boy as he brushed sand out of his red hair.

"Silena this is Ron Weasley, and Ron this is Silena Beauregard, she's one of the new exchange students from America," said Hermione.

"And you're a Gryffindor! You know, I happen to be the boy prefect for Gryffindor," said Ron.

"So what's with the leather helmet and the pads and stuff?" I asked.

"I'm the team's Keeper, my job's to make sure the other teams don't score the Quaffle through the hoops."

As Harry and Ron explained it to me, Quidditch involves two the teams with seven players each (three chasers, two beaters, one keeper, and one seeker); the Chasers try to get hold of the Quaffle (it kind of looks like a red ball) and score points for their team, the Beaters have these bats that they uses to keep these other balls called Bludgers from hitting the players (which they're enchanted to do), you already know what Keepers do, and the Seeker (which is Harry's position) has to catch this winged ball called a Golden Snitch, and by doing so ending the game and awarding 150 points to their team.

"So do they play much Quidditch in America?" asked Harry.

"Not really as popular, but there are some teams. Of course I don't really keep up with sports, I haven't even been flying before," I said.

"Don't worry Silena, Hermione's not much go at fly either," said Harry as Hermione looked more than a little annoyed.

"Would you like to see if you're any good? You can use my broom," said Ron.

"Ron I'm not sure…" but before Harry had a chance to finish objecting I had already mounted Ron broom and before long I had taken flight.

Ron's broom had a carved and polished handle and the fibers at the end were bound together, and while better than I expected was still clearly stand issue for the Hogwarts Quidditch team. Gliding through the air on a broomstick felt completely natural, almost like I'd been doing it my whole life, but then, pegasus ridding might have played a role in that. As I weaved my way thought the goals my eye caught a small golden glimmer darting about, and I knew it was the Golden Snitch. At that point everything was blocked out from my mind except catching the Snitch; the Snitch could instantly change direct at top-speed, but I was leaning it's moves like a predator leans to know it's prey (I blame Kasha for making me think like a wild animal, for the record). Every turn, every dive, every moment brought my fingers closer to the Snitch.

"Silena! Watch out for that Bludger!" shouted Harry.

I turned around just in time to see a Bludger heading straight for me! There was no time to dodge so I braced for the impact; the Bludger hit me hard on the side and knocked me off my broomstick. I tried to twist in the air, but that only made me land on my arm, which had already taken a nasty hit from the Bludger.

"Are you alright Silena?" asked Hermione as she, Harry, and Ron rushed over to me.

"Ow! My arm, I think I broke it!" I groaned.

"Does it hurt when I do this?" asked Hermione; I winced with pain as she touched my arm.

"Not to worry Silena, a brilliant student like me has just the spell to fix this!" said Ron as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at my arm. "Ossio Dispersimus!"

The tip of Ron's wand glowed for a moment, and then my arm went limp. We I tired moving my arm nothing happened, and when I used my other arm to move it, it felt like it was made of rubber.

"You idiot! You've just removed all the bones in her arm!" said Hermione.

"He did what!" I exclaimed.

"I know these seems bad, but it's really a minor setback," said Harry.

"Does this look like I minor setback to you?" I shouted as I wiggled my now boneless arm to emphasize the point.

"I had something like this happen to me my second year at Hogwarts, we'll get you to the hospital wing and have Madam Pomfrey give you some Skele-Gro, and you'll be back to rights by morning," said Harry.

Before long Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gotten me to the hospital wing and before long word got out to my fellow Travelers and they had made it to the hospital wing as well.

"What a surprise, I leave you alone for a few hours and what do I find?" muttered Haymitch to himself.

"So they're really all gone?" asked Aja.

"Yeah," I said as I flip my boneless arm back and forth.

"Ew! I looks gross when you do that!" shuddered Patrick.

"It was the nargles! Where you around any mistletoe, they live in that you know," said Spader, who was wearing these weird pink sunglasses he claimed let he see these "nargles".

Aja sighed. "We've been over this Spader, that Luna girl is completely insane!"

"But her dad runs _The Quibbler,_ a well-respected news magazine…"

"You actually believe that nonsense they publish in that thing? If you'd bothered to read-up you'd know that most of the articles ignore basic facts about the magical world, such as the fact that nargles don't exist!"

"Just because you can't see them doesn't mean they aren't real!"

"Oh really? How many have you seen?" asked Aja.

"I haven't seen any, but…"

"Just because you believe something's real does not automatically make it real!" shouted Aja.

"Children please! You can take your argument into the hallways if you can't be civilize and show respect for the injured! Now step aside, Silena needs her Skele-Gro," said Madam Pomfrey.

The taste of Skele-Gro was comparable to that of blue gloid, except that it left a burning sensation in the back of my throat, so naturally I spit it out.

"Harry! You said this would make me better!"

"I didn't say it would taste good!"

"Let's try again, and this time try not to spit out dear," said Madam Pomfrey.

With great difficulty I managed to swallow the Skele-Gro, but according to Madam Pomfrey the process of regrowing the bones in my arm was going to take the better part of the night and wasn't going to be exactly pleasant. For that moment at least I tried to put those thoughts out of my head as I tried to relax and watch what everyone doing; Aja and Spader were still arguing over the existence of nargles, Siry was trying to pry a book off of Patrick (because apparently books on magical beast can attack you if you don't stroke them properly), Haymitch was guzzling several bottles of butterbeer (which must have been secretly non-alcoholic, judging by how willing Elli was to supply him with it), and Dumbledore had just come into the hospital wing carrying a large bundle with him.

"There you are Silena, and alas, it appears rumors of your unfortunate encounter with a Bludger and Mr. Weasly's charm skills seems to have proved true. So I had just gotten everyone else's wands to them when I realized I had mixed yours up with an assortment of spares I had in my office," said Dumbledore with a wink.

"But I don't…oh! Right, let's see then," I said.

"Just give them a little flick of the wrist and let's see what happens."

The first few tries proved fruitless, but it wasn't long before I found a wand that felt like it had been personally crafted for me, and when I gave it a flick there was rush of wind.

"Ah, yes, rosewood with phoenix feather core, that's right," said Dumbledore with another wink.

"And I got all your books for class," said Elli as she put them on my nightstand.

Eventually Madam Pomfrey made everyone go away to give some to time to rest and recuperate; after a while I got bored and did my best to read the books one-handed. I tried to familiarize myself with various magical plants, but the only one I could ever remember was Gillyweed (which makes to grow gills and webbed feet for about an hour), I steered clear of the Magical Beast book after what happened to Patrick, and potions seemed like it would be more interesting to do rather than read about. I thumbed through a book Harry had slipped in about Quidditch and familiarized myself with some of the basics of that and the History of Magic book, but it was the Spells book that really got my attention.

The possibilities of what magic could do seemed endless, but I decided to start small with a summoning spell.

"Accio glass," I commanded, and the empty glass on my nightstand flew over to me.

I next used the Aguamenti spell and the glass filled with water; okay, time to step it up a notch. I used the Featherweight Charm to make my books light as feathers, learned Lumos (the light making spell) for when it got dark, and Wingardium Leviosa to make my book levitate in the air. As I was having fun with my new found abilities I heard footsteps approaching that told me that Madam Pomfrey was coming, and I wasn't supposed to be practicing magic! I quickly cast Alarte Ascendare on my floating books and sent them flying into the air, since I figured that if they weighed as much as feathers it would take them awhile to float back down; unfortunately, the Featherweight charm had apparently worn off and they came crashing down like bricks, right as Madam Pomfrey came in.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I can explain…"

"Ensure this never happens again, or I'll be forced to confiscate your wand until all the bones in your arm have healed," said Madam Pomfrey sternly.

I'm going to end the journal here guys, partially because it feels like there's a million splinters in the arm that's having its bones regrown and that's making it realllllly difficult to concentrate. If all goes well I'll be attending my first classes here at Hogwarts tomorrow, thought that seems like an eternity from now. If you can, try to find out what happened to Percy.

As always I love you both and I'll write as soon as I can, Silena.

End of Journal #8.

**So what did you think? Just a thought, would anyone be interested in illustrating scenes or maybe covers for the PenJackson series; if so and if you've got a Devonart (or whatever it's called) I'll post the links for all to see. As always, don't forget to leave a review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm back with more PenJackson! And so we go.**

Eelong

Beckendorf had just finished Silena's latest journal as the train pulled into the station at Black Water. The revelation that there was even more to the Travelers than met the eye was more than a bit disconcerting for the group.

"So, uh, anyone else notice that Silena's on journal #8 when she ought to be on #7?" asked Beckendorf, in an attempt to break the ice.

"You know something very similar happen to me one time. I know being a Traveler means we can understand any language, but I guess numbers just aren't our thing," said Gunny.

"Still though, I feel like I've heard about that Harry Potter guy and those Hunger Games somewhere before, I just can't think where," said Clarisse.

"Who's Harry Potter? What are Hunger Games?" asked Sau.

"They're uh…from a story I'm writing about a girl named Silena who…has to save the world, well a bunch of worlds, from an evil monster named Saint Dane. But it's all just pretend and in no way based on any sort of truth!" said Beckendorf, adding the last bit hastily.

"Cool! Will you read it to me sometime?"

"Well it's still a work in progress…"

"And we've got more important things to do at the moment, like finding Mosu," said Kasha.

The group made their way a sculpture-fountain in the center of Black Water; it seemed to be bronze and was rectangular in shape, each side with the face of a famous Gar on top and a depiction of an important event in Black Water's history, and the whole thing seemed to give off a strange energy.

"In the old days Gars were slaves to the Klees and treated like wild animals, but then a group of Gars escaped by murdering their masters and founded Black Water as a safe haven for Gars throughout Eelong; without the Klee's suppressing them the Gars made many technological advances, but perhaps their greatest had to be Link, or radio as you call them on the Earth terri…islands! The Earth Islands, that you guys come from," said Kasha, thinking on her feet to keep up the mascaraed.

"So where'd the turning point come in?" asked Clarisse.

"When the Klee food supply couldn't keep up with demand, fortunately the Gars in Black Water had found a way to produce more food without growing it in soil, but tensions were still strong between the species. When the Advent came, Saint Dane, in his guise of the Klee Timber, convince the Circle of Klee to commit genocide against Black Water using a poison brought from Cloral; fortunately Pendragon's acolytes went to Cloral to get Spader and the antidote, and ultimately we were able to save Black Water, and after seeing how intelligent Gars are, the Circle of Klee declared them equal citizens and started smoother relation between the two species. Of course there was that business with the flume…"

"Well, we know what happened after that, and here we are now," said Beckendorf. "

"So any clue where we should look for Mosu?" asked Clarisse.

"He walked with a limp, and he wears a cloak that completely covers his legs. He has curly brown hair, but he keeps it hidden under the hood of his cloak," chimed in Sau.

The group walked down the streets of Black Water and admired the jungle paradise set in the crater of an extinct volcano; suddenly Clarisse spotted a Gar matching the description that Sau had given, and before long she was in hot pursuit. For all its limp, the Gar certainly ran fast, but if Clarisse had learned on thing in Ares cabin it was to never given in. The two zigzagged their way thru the bustling crowds, and jumped over (or in Clarisse's case, charged thru) nearly a dozen fruit stands, but eventually the chase came to an end when the Gar blotted into one of the house and quickly bolted the door.

"Jackpot!" said Clarisse as she eyed an open window.

"You can't just go climbing in people windows and snatch them up! Didn't you listen to the bad intruder song!" Beckendorf chastised.

"This guy is clearly the one we're after, and clearly justifies breaking and entering. Am I right, or am I right?"

"Now we don't exactly know he's who we're looking for, now do we?" said Gunny.

"But we can't rule it out either, so…"

"Mosu says we can come in," interjected Sau.

"Huh?" asked everyone.

"I am terribly sorry for running away, I knew there was something odd about your scent, but I thought you might have been monsters as I wasn't expecting any half-blood. Do come in," said the old satyr, poking his head cautiously out of the door.

Mosu's house was relatively simple; just a bed, a table with a few chairs, a fireplace, and of course a few sets of panpipes. Clarisse and Beckendorf couldn't have cared less, as far as they were concerned having a satyr around made things just a little less crazy.

"Alright pal, so how did you get here?" asked Clarisse.

"I ran," said Mosu, with more than a hint of confusion.

"No I mean here, Eelong!"

"We're nature spirits; we form as part of the natural cycle of things."

"How'd you get here from Earth!" shouted Clarisse in frustration.

"Clarisse! You know we can't mention that around Sau!" said Beckendorf.

"Oh come off it Beckendorf! Like anyone's seriously going to believe a kid like him!"

"If one knows, then soon all the demigods we find on Eelong are going to have to know!"

"Violence is never the answer," said Boon in a sing-song voice.

"Not now Boon, the grown-ups are talking," said Beckendorf, not taking his gaze off Clarisse for a minute.

Clarisse pulled out one of her swords and placed that flat side on Beckendorf's head. "If your head were but a bit higher…"

"E…nough!" said Mosu before blowing a loud note on his panpipes. "I feared just like all the others that this day would come. Oh the gods liked to think otherwise, but we nature spirits saw the signs, and with that Silena girl being selected as the Traveler from Second Camp Half-Blood…"

"You know about Silena!" exclaimed Beckendorf and Clarisse in unison.

"Indeed, and judging by your strange clothing and general remarks, you two aren't just from Second Camp Half-Blood, but you're Silena's acolytes."

"But what does this mean? What are we supposed to do?" asked Beckendorf with growing frustration.

"I don't know, but…one, two, three, four, five, where's Sau?"

"I'm in here! I thought I saw something shiny!" called Sau from the bathroom.

"Remember what I said about not drinking from the toilet!" called Boon.

"I've got a lot of explaining and catching up to do with him, why don't you all enjoy yourselves in the city for the rest of the evening," suggested Mosu.

Beckendorf broke away from the group for a while to gather his thoughts, he gazed out at the rich jungle foliage that surrounded Black Water he thought about how the countryside forest the train had past would be the perfect place to put the camp Hera had commissioned them to build. As Beckendorf pondered this possibility he found a shady tree to sit under, and before long he heard someone sitting next to him.

"Beautiful place Eelong, I might be best with machines, but I often come here for inspiration or when I need to get away from it all."

Beckendorf recognized the voice instantly. "Dad? Is it really you?"

Sitting next to him was a somewhat cubby muscular man with a unkempt beard, he was wearing the attire of a blacksmith, looked a little lopsided, and his face was marked from long days in front of a furnace; he was Hephaestus, god of the forge and father of Beckendorf.

"Hello son," said Hephaestus with a warm smile (or at least, his best attempt at one).

"What are you doing here?" asked Beckendorf.

"I'm here to give you some advice. I know that Hera's sent you and your friends on a mission here on Eelong, that sort of thing doesn't stay secret on Olympus for long, believe me. So that thing you were thinking about, building a camp in the forest, that's a good start. Might want to do it somewhere with lots of fruit, so that you can sell it to help pay for the camp."

"So where are we supposed to get the building materials, it's not like that stuff grows on trees!"

"Have I taught you nothing boy! Wood is a perfectly viable building material!" Hephaestus chastised.

"Valid point, but we're also going to need a lot of marble, some celestial bronze as well, and what about putting it all together? If it's just me and my friends it'll take forever, and that's not even getting into what we'll be building!" exclaimed Beckendorf.

"So get the nature spirits to help you, and as for what to build? Just model off of Second Camp Half-Blood, and adjust it as needed, or go wild and do it how you think a camp should be built! I know you're feeling freaked out, and there is a lot of pressure on you guys because this is sort of the trial run for setting up camps on the other territories of Halla, but I know you can do it Chucky Choo-Choo!"

"Dad! You haven't called me that since I was like…seven!" said Beckendorf, feeling thankful he and Hephaestus were the only ones within earshot.

"You're still my kid no matter how old you get, and as such I have full confidence you'll get the job done, and I don't say that to just anyone so don't take it lightly. And remember, just ask and you'll get it," said Hephaestus, and with that he turned into a column of fire and disappeared.

Beckendorf rushed to find the rest of the group; he soon found them gathered around the bronze fountain-statue at the central square of Black Water.

"Guys! My dad, he was here!" exclaimed Beckendorf.

"What!" said everyone in unison.

"He said we're supposed to build that camp like Hera said, to go for the nature spirits for help and gathering the demigods of Eelong, the gods will provide us with the materials for building the camp, and…no pressure, but we this is kind of the trial case for building camps on the other territories, so it's not just the demigods of Eelong, but demigods throughout Halla we'll be vouching for."

"High pressure, just the way I like," said Clarisse, nodding in agreement.

"But this ain't no battle you can just fight your way out of, it's a mighty responsibility to train and mentor kids, take it from me," said Gunny.

"Aw, we can take it! Nothing's been thrown at us we couldn't tackle!"

Mosu agreed to do all he could to arrange for a meeting of the nature spirits in an agreed upon location, but the growing worries would have to wait for morning, as everyone collapsed in exhaustion shortly after dinner. As a demigod, Clarisse had seen some weird dreams, but the one see had that night was the strangest by far; in the dream she saw Percy walking deep into the woods at camp, but then something hit him on the head and the dream shifted. When the dream came back into focus again Clarisse was looking into a darkened room, and Percy was strapped into some gurney with a shadowy figure leaning over him and administering some kind of injection.

"Wh…what's going on?" groaned Percy.

"Don't worry Percy, it'll all make sense soon," said the figure, who seemed to be female.

"I…I think that's my name, but…I can't remember anything else!"

"Stay calm Percy, I'll tell you everything. For starters, my name is Nevva Winter…"

As much as Clarisse disliked Percy she had to admit that even he didn't deserve to be brainwashed by Nevva (and quite possibly Saint Dane himself), but just as she was about to rush in for help she woke up; Clarisse's body clearly hadn't gotten the memo about the vision being a dream, because he charge towards the first thing she was that moved and tackled it at top speed, and unfortunately, that first thing happened to be Mosu.

"Oh damn! Sorry, I…thought you were part of my dream," said Clarisse.

"It's understandable, you are under a great deal of stress," said Mosu as he gingerly got to his feet.

"Well there's that, and then there's the fact that Jackson's been captured and brainwashed by Nevva Winter!"

Clarisse explained everything she'd seen in her dream, much to everyone's growing concern.

"If only there were a way we could tell Silena," Beckendorf sighed.

"Maybe there is, remember who Elli's acolyte is?" said Boon.

"But she doesn't have one, she does it herself…oh, you think we could get it to her, and she could get it to Silena?"

"It's worth a shot, what's the worst that could happen?" said Kasha.

As soon as the note was finished Clarisse set her ring in the middle of the floor and everyone gathered around; the acolytes had noticed that their rings, in addition to the ten symbols of the territories, had recently developed a new set of symbols, perhaps in acknowledgement of the sub-territories.

"Elli Winter!" Clarisse called out.

The symbol for Quillan lit-up, and the ring expanded to receive the note; Clarisse dropped the note in the mini-flume and before long the ring shrank back to normal size.

"It's real! It's really, really, real!" said Sau with growing excitement.

"Indeed it is, but now we must acquire some Zenzens if we are to meet with the Council of Cloven Elders, Eelong Branch," said Mosu.

Zenzens, as it turned out, were similar to zebra, but with an extra leg joint; Clarisse and Beckendorf's experience at the camp make ridding the Zenzens through the jungles of Eelong that much easier, but at the same time it made them think of how much they both missed Silena and wished they could be with her. Mosu had given Clarisse special permission to bring her electric spear just in case any Tangs tried to attack the group, but so far all had been calm.

"I'm starving, are we there yet?" Clarisse grumbled.

"We're almost there, just a bit further," replied Mosu.

The sweet smell of freshly cooked meat tantalized Clarisse's nose, making her stomach growl even louder, and soon she saw it; hanging from a tree was what looked to be a roasted bird of some kind (probably one of the blue turkey looking things). Clarisse dismounted her Zenzen and charged towards the succulent bird.

"Stop! It's a trap!" called Kasha.

"No, that is clearly food, and I am clearly hungry!" said Clarisse.

"Yeah, a roasted bird that just happens to be hanging from a tree in the middle of the jungle, doesn't that strike you as just a tad suspicious?"

If Clarisse had heard Kasha, she made no sign of it as she pulled out a celestial bronze sword; everyone else dismounted and rushed over to her just as she sliced through the rope, which caused everyone to be pulled into a net that had been lying in wait for someone to activate it.

"Thinking with your stomach, choice move, real choice!" snarled Kasha.

"I was hungry! I wasn't thinking strait you flea-ridden…"

"What did you just call me!"

"Girls, we're never gonna get out of this is you don't cooperate," said Gunny.

"I think I can poke my arms through the openings, if we can somehow force the net down I might be able to grab it," said Mosu.

With some difficulty the group was able to arrange themselves in such a way that they were able to lower the net enough to where Mosu was just able to brush the tips of his fingers against the sword…only for the net to snap back to its original position.

"Gosh dang it! We were so close!" shouted Mosu in frustration.

"Who wants to see my new invention?" asked Sau.

"It can wait, right now we have to…" but before Beckendorf even had a chance to finish, the net ripped open and everyone spilled onto the jungle floor.

The group tried to get to their feet again, but they soon found themselves facing spear tips; at the other end of the spear were various kids, both Gar and Klee, that all seemed oddly familiar in some way…could it be?

"Are you guys Half-Bloods?" asked Beckendorf.

"Shut up your face!" said one of the Gar boys as he wacked Beckendorf with the blunt end of his spear.

"Demigods! Are you demigods?" demanded Clarisse.

The Gar boy tried to whack Clarisse, but she grabbed the spear and threw him against one of the trees; some of the kids with bows and arrows tried to shoot Clarisse down, but she charged through the barrage and slammed into the archers. Some of the more muscular kids came at Clarisse with swords, but by then she had recovered her spear and sword, and she was more than ready to take them down.

"Stop it! This fighting isn't solving anything!" shouted a female Gar who looked about in her twenties; she had auburn hair, forest-green eyes that matched her chiton, and pointy elf-like ears.

"Excuse me, but are you a dryad?" asked Beckendorf over the roar of the battle.

"Well sure I am, why?"

"I'm a Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus, and the girl kicking everyone's asses is Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares. We're demigods, and we're here to meet the Council of Cloven Elders, Eelong Branch."

No sooner had Beckendorf finished explaining this than there was a chorus of panpipes that brought the battle to a screeching halt; everyone, still frozen mid-battle, turned to see the entire council standing before them.

"What in Pan's name is gone on here?" asked the satyr who seemed to be in charge.

"She started it!" said one of the Klee girls.

"So you're the one who set that trap! Why you little…"

"Both of you stop it! Clearly Ms. La Rue needs to control her temper better, but I'm very disappointed in you Nera. You've been getting out of control with these pranks lately!" scolded on of the other dryads.

Nera shrugged, "I'm a daughter of Hermes, it's in my blood, or whatever we've got."

"Those of you traveling with Mosu please follow us to the sacred grove so we can commence the meeting of the council," said the head satyr.

The sacred grove was very much like the one at Second Camp Half-Blood, but with more of a jungle theme to fit the jungle environment of Eelong; the council members took their seat on chairs that seemed to be made of intertwined tree branches, while everyone else sat on tree stumps.

"This meeting of the Council of Cloven Elders, Eelong Branch, will come to session, with the honorable Boreneos as head of council!"

"So, it would seem Mosu spoke the truth. Half-Bloods indeed, but you two aren't from Eelong are you?" said Boreneos.

"Second Camp Half-Blood actually, and we've been sent by the goddess Hera herself," said Beckendorf.

"So we heard. Tell us, so you truly intend on building a Camp Half-Blood for Eelong?"

"That's kind of what Hera told us to do, and Chuck's dad popped by to say as much," added Clarisse.

This lead to murmuring amongst the council. "As you may have seen, we satyrs and other nature spirits have long known of demigods on Eelong, but have lacked a safe place to bring them to. We have waited many a sleepless night for the gods to answer our prayers, and today it would seem they have answered us. With that in mind we of the council vote to support you in building and maintaining this new camp."

Clearly the other Half-Bloods had been eavesdropping, because there was a roar of applause after the council's verdict; Clarisse and Beckendorf were so overjoyed they hugged each other…and then quickly pulled away when they realized what they were doing and tried their best to pretend it had never happened.

"So uh, any plans for the where we'll be building that camp?" asked Clarisse, in an awkward attempt to make conversation.

"If the Earth territories are any guide, then it needs to be somewhere near a major population center like Leeandra of Black Water," said Beckendorf.

"Funny you should mention that, because I know a place that's just perfect," said Kasha, with a knowing smile.

**So what did you think? Like Beckendorf said, camps are always near major centers of populations, so where do you guys think I ought to put Camp Half-Blood Eelong? Oh, and don't forget to review! =) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, gets who got the urge to write more PenJackson updates, me! And guess who gets to read them, you!**

Eelong, continued

At Kasha's suggestion the group decided to build the camp in plot of land located between Leeandra and Eelong, and based off of their current location it wouldn't take long to get there. Along the way the group took time to get themselves acquainted with some of the soon-to-be campers.

"So, has anyone here ever wanted to design a building?" asked Beckendorf as all the Athena kids raised their hands excitedly.

"I think we should combined elements of traditional Greek architecture with architectural elements native to Eelong," said Kluum, a Gar son of Athena.

"I don't care about the architecture, as long as we build the armory and arena first!" said Pirra, a Gar daughter of Ares.

"Well I think it would be in everyone's best interest if we were to build the cabins first. That way we'll have roofs over our heads," said Beckendorf.

"I don't know; that bit about the arena about pretty good, don't you think?" asked Clarisse.

"Let's focus on gettin there first," said Gunny.

Before long the group had made their way to the decided spot; it had lots of wide open spaces, there were lots of fruit planets growing everywhere, and a sizable lake perfect for water activities; the dense jungle not too far from everything, and neither was the major cities of Leeandra and Black Water; in other words, it was pretty much a tropical version of the plot of land Second Camp Half-Blood had been built on. Hephaestus had made good on his promises, as there was plenty of building supplies everywhere, and the nature spirits had made good on their promises to help with the construction.

"Alright everybody, gather round. Now I know that we've got a lot of work cut out for us, but I believe we can do it; it wasn't that long ago that many of us were lost, some of us thought we'd never see this day, but here we are now, and we can, gods willing, build a better future together. Just as even the smallest of sparks can eventually become the biggest of fire, so too must our camp begin with one small step, as I symbolically lay the first foundation of not only the camp, but our new future together!" said Beckendorf to a thunder of applause and cheering.

Over the next few days everyone was hard at work on the camp; it was decided that one of the first things to be build would be the camp's own Big House, so that everyone would have shelter while the cabins were being built. There was a large tree in the center of the camp, of the exact kind that Klee used to build their home in the trees, and so it was naturally agreed on as the perfect choice for the Big House. The Hephaestus campers made quick work of designing solar collectors for the power system, while the Athena campers had the architecture and lift systems constructed fairly quickly as well, and the Aphrodite campers tackled the interior decorating (albeit, with much quarreling with the Athena campers). A few short days later, the completion of the Big House, and a few other minor projects, was cause for celebration for everyone at the camp; after dinner in the Big House, everyone gathered in the amphitheater (one of the minor projects that had been completed).

Gunny waved proudly the group of beaming campers as he took center stage, with the rest of the Travelers and acolytes (who, along with the nature spirits, formed the bulk of the camp staff) were seated close by on stage.

"Hello everybody! I hope that by know you know my name is Gunny, and I also hope you know how proud I am of each and every one of you. This here camp's come mighty far in the week or so we've been here, and I can truly say that without you none of this would be possible. Each and every one on of you are very special just the way you are, and to celebrate how far we come, while at the same time looking to the future, we're extending curfew for tonight! Now, who wants to start the sing along?"

After the Apollo campers lead everyone in the sing-alongs everyone went on to whatever late-night activates they wanted, while the staff held at meeting in the Big House.

"First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for making it here; now, the gods have provided us with a supply of food, and while it looks like enough to last we're still going to have to figure out how to supply the came with food. Also, we've been getting along well enough bathing in the lake, but I think we can all agree a shower complex is in order. Lastly of course is the cabins, we need to decide whether we're putting them on the ground or in the trees," said Beckendorf, ticking everything off on his clipboard.

"Maybe we could sell fruit, it worked at Second Camp Half-Blood," suggested Clarisse.

"There's an idea, anyone else?"

"We ask the god," said Kasha.

"Mmmh, that's a bit of a hit and miss process though."

The rumbling of thunder rumbling in the distance made everyone choose their next words more carefully.

"I would like to start by saying that Zeus is a most kind and merciful god, and perhaps, with a little nature magic, that fruit growing plan cloud work," said Boreneos.

"Very well then, meeting abjured, and if you'll excuse me I'm turning in for an early night," Beckendorf yawned.

Beckendorf made his way to the room he shared with Gunny and Boon; he couldn't have been asleep for longer than a few minutes before there was a knock at the door.

"Psss…you awake?" whispered Clarisse.

"I am now; what do you need?"

"Just checking in on you; you've seen really out of it lately."

"Guess I've been a little over worked. Gods, I never knew how much work it took to build a camp, and that's not even getting into running everything!" said Beckendorf.

"Here's hoping we don't turn out like Mr. D!" laughed Clarisse, but soon she stop when she saw Beckendorf wasn't laughing.

"I'm sorry, I probably would find that funnier if I wasn't so tired."

"You and me both. Listen, what do you say tomorrow we sleep in, and then we go off and do something."

"Like what?"

"Whatever you want, we could hunt something, reread Silena's journals, or you could forge stuff and I could chat with you on the side. Point is, one way or another you're taking the day off, even if I gotta drag you off to it!"

"Not so loud!" groaned Beckendorf. "Okay, but even if I said yes who could watch the campers?"

"Gunny, Kasha, Boon, and the satyrs got it covered. Now get some rest, big day tomorrow," said Clarisse, and without another word, Beckendorf was out like a light.

The next morning Beckendorf awoke feeling more rested than he could ever remember being; the next thing he knew he found Clarisse forcing a spear into his hands.

"Oh good, you're up. Get dressed, we're in for a little battle I like to call Demigods vs. Wild!" said Clarisse, a crazed look wild in her eyes.

"Oh gods, what broke into the camp? I told the satyrs and dryads we couldn't put off establishing the magical barriers…"

"Relax dude, I was talking about us! We're going on a day's trip to pit ourselves against nature, like camping, but more hardcore!"

After packing all the supplies they need to set off (at least, according to Clarisse) the two set off into the jungles surrounding the camp. The first order of business was to find a source of fresh water, which they quickly found in the form of a river, and the next task would be to find something to eat. Beckendorf tried his best to walk as quietly as possible, but it soon became clear he was just too noisy.

"Well look who talking!" objected Beckendorf.

"What do you mean?" countered Clarisse.

"You're an Ares girl, sublet's not your style!"

Clarisse sighed. "You gotta sneak up on your opponent if you want an ambush attack, and it works the same way in hunting! Just, go pick some fruit or something."

Beckendorf sighed and made his way to one of the trees the blue apple-like fruits grew on; he didn't know much about which Eelong plants were safe to eat, but he figured he could make some guesses based on what he'd seen of the food he'd eaten.

"Might want to avoid those berries unless you want a stomach ache for weeks."

Beckendorf turned around to find Kasha standing before him. "So, what brings you around?"

"Gotta make sure you and La Rue don't kill yourselves. I'd advise going for the blue fruit, the ones that grow on trees," said Kasha.

"I kind of figured, but still good to know. Just a thought, might want to…" but Beckendorf stopped when Kasha held up one of the blue turkeys.

"You were saying?"

"Never mind, think that's enough?"

"Should be plenty, let's see how La Rue's been keeping up."

Beckendorf and Kasha made their way over to the clearing where Clarisse was cleaning the body of what had possibly been a monkey, but was now too mangled to tell for sure.

"What did you do, steal a Tang's lunch?" exclaimed Kasha.

"Eh, I call it doing the butchering for me…"

"And I call it spoiling the kill! You can't just rip into them like that, you've got kill and clean it carefully or the shit and things spoils the meat!"

Clarisse snorted loudly at this. "I've been hunting before, nothing's ever happened to me!"

"Maybe we ought to listen to Kasha on this one," suggested Beckendorf, "things might be different on Eelong. I mean, you don't exactly know that bird isn't poisonous."

Clarisse jabbed her sword in the ground only inches from Beckendorf's hand. "Suppose that's an idea, care to comment on that?"

Beckendorf was completely silent while Clarisse didn't waver her glare for a moment. "I thought so."

After some initial bickering, Clarisse decided to split off from the group and trying catching fish her own, while Beckendorf and Kasha wove a net out of vines and grasses.

"Why do you put up with her?" asked Kasha as she and Beckendorf worked on the net.

"I wouldn't be here if not for her. I guess…in a way I feel I owe it to her," replied Beckendorf.

"Really if it weren't for Silena you wouldn't be here, but that's another question. I might not have known Silena as long as you, but from what I know about her, La Rue is the last person who ought to be her best friend, let alone acolyte."

"You know what they say, opposites attract."

"But being too opposite can turn people against each other," said Kasha as she untied one of the knots.

"True, but then again their parents kind of have a thing for each other," said Beckendorf.

"Still, there got be something more than that."

"Well, Silena was there for Clarisse when she was having boy trouble, and when Chris went crazy…"

"Can say I blame the guy; I'd have gone crazy too if I knew La Rue liked me."

"Actually, Chris went crazy after he got lost exploring the Labyrinth and encountered the ghost of King Minos…it's a long story, but in the end he got better thank to Mr. D," explained Beckendorf.

"We've got plenty of time, might as well start from the beginning."

With the net some complete, Beckendorf help pass the time by recalling most of the major events he could recall from the camp he'd experienced over the years. Eventually, the two had netted enough fish, and Kasha had been brought up to speed on the happening of Second Camp Half-Blood.

"Damn, and I thought it sounded crazy enough," remarked Kasha.

"I guess, when you grow up with it all, it all seems normal," admitted Beckendorf.

"Okay, guess I can see La Rue and Silena being friends a bit better now, but still…can't get over how weird it is!"

"MST3K…it's, uh, a saying on Second Earth. It means, just go with it."

With the fish cleaned the two made their way back to the supplies, where they found Clarisse had started a fire and was roasting a fruit on a sharpened stick.

"You know, I've been thinking…maybe I let my hummus and pride get in the way of things," said Clarisse.

"It's hubris, but go on," said Beckendorf.

"I guess…look, I dragged you into this as a day off for you, so maybe we should just start over and make the most of what time we got left."

"Thank you Clarisse, that really means…oh gods! What happened to your face?"

"Oh this?" asked Clarisse as she patted the slash mark across her face. "Got into a scrap with a Tang, took it down and dragged its sorry carcass over there."

"And you didn't butch it this time! Keep that up and maybe we won't stave," said Kasha.

"Watch it Klee, or your next!"

As the sunbelt moved lower on the horizon the group roasted bits of Tang, fish, and fruit over the fire and exchanged tales of their various experiences in life.

"Gods, all the work that goes into running a camp, no wonder Mr. D's always so grumpy!" said Beckendorf.

"I say it's just him compensating for something!" laughed Clarisse.

"Speaking of, you don't think…I mean Gunny and Boon are responsible enough, right?" asked Kasha.

"I wouldn't worry too much…but then again Gunny is a one-handed old man, and responsible isn't a word one would exactly use to describe Boon but…we'll see in the morning," said Beckendorf, and that's all anyone said on that subject.

"Think so where out there Silena's looking up at us?" asked Clarisse as she gazed up at the star-filled sky.

"Quillan's in a different universe than Eelong," Kasha pointed out.

"I can wonder."

"She's thinking about us, I know it," Beckendorf mused.

"Hey, uh, Beckendorf?"

"Yeah Clarisse."

"Sorry today didn't go quite as planned, but if I had to be on another territory, setting up a new Camp Half-Blood, and…well, I'm glad it's with you," said Clarisse.

"Thanks Clarisse, and you know…maybe this is why we never do any normal camping stuff back at camp," said Beckendorf; everyone had a good laugh at the last bit.

Early the next morning the trio mounted their Zenzens made their way back to the camp. In a way, tough it had been a little crazy, the previous night had been kind of relaxing, and the group was in for pleasant surprise as they made their way into the camp to find that all the cabins had been completed. It had been decided that the cabins would be built in the trees, given the possibility of Tangs or other creatures attacking the camp, and they were much like the cabins at Second Camp Half-Blood. All the same, the camp seemed strangely quiet as they made their way within the borders.

"Where is everybody?" wondered Beckendorf aloud.

Kasha put her paw up as she listened to a faint rustling, so Clarisse heard it too, and it seemed to be coming from the cabins. Cautiously they made their way up to the cabins and the group found…that the campers were fast asleep. Though puzzled, the group soon found their answer in the form of a note on the Big House door.

"Oh look, they stayed up all night working on the cabins as a surprise for us. That was nice," said Beckendorf with a smile.

Over the next few days the Travelers and acolytes bonded with the campers, and soon before long they grew to think of them almost as much a family as the campers from Second Camp Half-Blood, and in turn the campers grew closer to one another. After a few weeks together the camp was finally completed, and a great celebration was proclaimed throughout the camp.

"We did it, and it's grander than ever," said Beckendorf as he gazed out at the crowd of happily dancing campers

"Yeah I know! Isn't it…Dionysus cabin, you are all officially cut off from the punch bowl!" said Boon.

"So we've got it all together, and then what?" asked Clarisse.

"I suppose…" but before Gunny could finish, a blood-curdling roar filled the camp and the music came to an abrupt halt.

A cloud of blood-red smoke formed in the center of the festivities, and out of it burst a Klee warrior clad in ancient Greek battle armor; it took everyone a minute, but soon they recognized him. He was Ares, the god of war.

"Alright punks listen up, because I'm only gonna say this once!" snarled Ares. "Olympus has been watching you all very closely, and a lot of us think things have been going well, but then there those of us who are concerned about the last time a camp was set up on Eelong!"

This revelation lead to a gasp and nervous whispering amongst the campers; the Travelers and acolytes exchanged nervous looks before Ares continued.

"Long ago there was a great trainer of heroes named Eysha; she was one of the greatest teachers of demigods in all of Halla, easily on par with Chiron of Second Camp Half-Blood. As time when on Eysha's students formed a city named Korr, a true refuge for all demigods on Eelong, but they grew cocky and thought they didn't need Eysha anymore; this lead to a civil war amongst the half-bloods of Eelong, but eventually Eysha and those who sided with her were banished from Korr, and those who remained in the city ruled it with an iron fist and increased in hubris."

"So, you want us…to find Eysha, and take back Korr?" asked Clarisse, sounding less confident that she had envisioned.

Ares' eyes turned to balls of fire as he glared angrily at Clarisse. "You know, prophecies are always useful at time like these. Here we go: Find Eysha. Go to Korr and overthrow the rules. United Korr and the camp. Now get it all done by the solstice, which is in about a week, give or take."

"Lord Ares, aren't prophecies supposed to be more mysterious?" asked one of the Apollo campers.

Ares sneered. "I will pretend I did not hear that, or I might be tempted to stomp camper asses! And as for you girl, there will be a shield waiting for you in your room, proudly carry it into battle or be carried back on it!"

With that, Ares revealed his true godly form before disappearing, as everyone looked away. When Ares was completely gone the campers looked to the staff for answers, and after a pause it was Clarisse who stepped forward.

"Campers! The gods have given us a challenge! We face impossible odds, but did we not also when we had to build this camp? We will ride to Korr on the winds of war! We will storm their city and show them our might. If you fall, know you will do so as a warrior, and that you are already in Elysium! We shall triumph on this great quest! And why? Because, We! Are! Half-Bloods!"

Clarisse's speak had stirred up the enthusiasm of the campers, but an important question remained: who would go on the quest. The camp faculty gathered together for quick-fire meeting.

"Well, who's going on the quest?" asked Kasha.

"Quest are usually done in threes, but I've noticed that sometimes they're done in numbers divisible by three. So, assuming Jason and the Argonauts is anything to go by, we can quite possibly take a large number of campers with us," said Beckendorf.

"Okay, but if all five of us go, who will watch the camp?" asked Boon.

"Leave that to us," said Boreneos.

With all the matter settled it was Beckendorf's turned to address the camp.

"As you all know, we are in need of campers for the quest given to us by the gods. If you wish to join us we welcome you, but any who do not join will not be thought a coward or uncommitted."

Before long quite a few campers had volunteered for the quest. After making arrangements to ensure the camp would run smoothly without them, the five core faculty gathered the necessary supplies, and consulted the map etched into the back of Clarisse's shield. Just as they were about to assemble the campers who had volunteered for the quest, Clarisse's acolyte ring began to glow.

"Gods! Talk about bad timing!" exclaimed Clarisse as the ring deposited another of Silena's journals.

"We can read it as we make stops along the way, but for now we ride!" said Beckendorf.

With the questers assembled the group set out on their quest to the lost city of Korr. Clarisse and Beckendorf were counting the minutes until after what seemed like an eternity, the group stopped for the night (given there hadn't been much sunlight when they started off) and unfolded Silena's latest journal.

**Sorry if this seemed a little rushed, just need to set up the action. Also, I figured the gods would look different on each territory of Halla, so that explains why Ares looked like a Klee (and why Hephaestus looked like a Gar). Next chapter we'll catch up with Silena and the gang at Hogwarts as they prepare for the Quillan Games. Until next time, don't forget to review! =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! I know it's been a while, but I'm back with more, so one without story!**

Journal #7

Hogwarts

Okay, so I was going thru my journals, and I realized I labeled eight as seven, and seven as eight. Ummm…oops? Anyway, my arm had healed enough by the next day that we were able to begin our training in preparation for the Quillan Games. For the next few days we split our time between running through magical mazes (that changed direction just when it seemed you'd gotten out), Quidditch, and dropping in on various classes to deter suspicion from ourselves.

So it was right before potions class, which was a mix of Gryffindor and Slytherin; I wasn't exactly sure where to sit, but I saw Aja and Siry…only to realize there wasn't a spot for me. Fortunately, Ron was more than happy to save a seat for me. I've had a lot of creepy teachers in school, but the guy who walked into class realllly topped the list; he had shoulder-length black hair, piecing black eyes, a sinister beard, and a hooked nose (you really had to have been there to get it, especially the evil look in his eyes.

"That's Professor Snape," whispered Ron.

"Good morning class, or as good as we can manage at any rate," said Snape. "Please turn to page 362, and follow it as instructed."

"So, is this gonna, like, kill us if we don't mix it right?" I asked to Ron.

"Oh, goodness no. We don't start those sorts of potions till next week."

I know some people might consider allowing teenagers to play games involving actual swords and spears and stuff, but personally, I think making them mix potentially deadly potions as part of class rates just a bit more on the irresponsibility scale; granted, they both don't have anything on whatever's involved in the Traveler selection process.

"Ms. Beauregard, perhaps you can tell us why Mandrakes root is essential to this particular potion," said Snape, the sour expression on his face completely unwavering.

"Huh?" I responded, as I tried desperately to make sense of my potions book.

"I understand that might be an acceptable answer in America, but know that at Hogwarts, and my class especially, ignorance is no excuse. Five points from Gryffindor."

So apparently as part of the competition between the house you can earn points for your house by doing things like doing well in class or winning a Quidditch match, but you can lose points by breaking various rules, or if your professor just doesn't like you. Apparently the house with the most points at the end of the year gets their banners hung in the Great Hall and special prestige, but not really much else. I guess it comes down to honor and accomplishment, but it really seems kind of pointless to me (even though it's serious business to everyone at Hogwarts).

Anywho, ponder this would have to wait, because it wasn't long before Aja shot up her hand almost instantly. "Mandrakes root is the key agent to unlocking the insomniac properties of the potion."

"Very good Ms. Killian, ten points to Slytherin," said Snape.

Of course, Aja was the teacher's pet, and Snape snuck extra point's to his house; typical. Somehow I was able to survive the rest of class without anything blowing up (thank the gods), and before long it was over. As I made my way out of class Snape motioned for me to come over.

"I might be just another acolyte, but I expect to be treated with not less respect!" whispered Snape.

It was then that I noticed the ring on his finger, smooth grey stone surrounded by the symbols of the territories and sub-territories.

"Oh," was all I managed to squeak out, because I just couldn't conceive how such a kind-hearted person like Dumbledore could possibly have picked someone as sour as Snape to be his acolyte.

"Farewell for now Silena, it was truly an honor sitting next to you!" called Ron.

Well Ron was certainly…charming (meaning, trying just a bit too hard and coming off as slightly creepy), so I quickly made my way over to Aja and Siry.

"I could get used to this place," remarked Siry.

"I don't know…it all just seems so overwhelming to me," I said.

"Wasn't Camp Half-Blood the first time you ever went to it?" asked Aja.

"That is true. I guess I could see myself here with time, and magic is fun!"

As we made our ways thru the corridors we came across Spader pulling a book about magical beast off of Patrick (again), who was clutching his nose really hard.

"I don't want to be a wizard anymore!" sobbed Patrick, who sounded more than a little stuffed-up.

"Cheer up mate, you're just down on your luck because you're being attacked by nargles, but it's your luck day! Because you see, if you buy these magical items that available exclusively thru the Quibbler…

"I take it they don't have pyramid schemes on Cloral," Aja interjected.

"What are you talking about?" objected Spader.

Aja sighed, "Yeah, the magical demons…"

"Nargles!"

"Whatever, the points is only the Quibbler claims them to be real, and only they claim to have this so-called cure. Doesn't that strike you as a little too convenient, a little too good to be true?"

"The Quibbler is a trusted news source, and is run by the nicest people…"

"Trusted by their miniscule reader ship perhaps, but not by everyone as a whole! Are you just that dumb that you'll believe everything you read?"

"Why you gotta be a buzz kill?" asked Spader.

"I'm just trying to get you to think rationally so that you don't get yourself killed. A little rational thought, is that really so hard?" asked Aja in exasperation.

We all continued down the hallway in silence for a while after that; we all had free time, and we were spending pretty much every free opportunity we had to train in either magic or skills of the Quillan Games, so that mean we had to find the magic room Dumbledore was holding our training sessions in. I know, I know; Hogwarts is a magical school, so all the room must be magical, but this room was special. See, this room was unknown but to a few students, and it changes depending on what you need it to be the most (which in our case, was a training room).

Well, we would have gone to the secret room, but we decided we'd been training enough and had earned a day off, so instead we made our way to Hogsmeade (it's this all wizarding village located not too far from Hogwarts). I can best describe Hogsmeade as being one of those picturesque little villages you always see on postcards, but never seem to actually exist, except that Hogsmeade was very real. We walked into the Three Broomsticks Inn and Pub, and ordered a round of butterbeers, and yes, they are nonalcoholic, and taste surprisingly like sniggers.

"Cheer up Patrick, it'll get better," I said.

Patrick looked up sadly from where he was slumped over the bar counter, "In the few days we've been here I've been attacked by books, had my legs magically locked together, ate magic candy that gave me actual sickness, Haymitch and Snape hate my guts, everyone makes fun of how much older I am thank everyone else, the poltergeist won't leave me alone, and everything in magical beast class has it in for me!"

Before long Neville Longbottom, this guy from Gryffindor with luck about as bad as Patrick's, came over to us and placed a few coins on the counter.

"Another round for my friend, he needs it."

"Thank you Neville, you and herbology class seem to be the only things about this place that aren't rotten."

"Well, you've got your friends don't you? If there's one thing I've learned in all my years at Hogwarts, it's that the most valuable thing you can learn isn't spells or potions, but how to find friends that'll truly be there for you," said Neville.

Patrick was about to say something, but just then this guy, whom I can best describe as looking like a reallllly fat owl (but not actually being an owl, as far as I knew anyway), came over to where we were sitting.

"I say, you fellows wouldn't have some coin to spare for an impoverished Hufflepuff, would you?" asked the Fat Owl (what? He was fat, and he looked like an owl).

"Oh, terribly sorry. Everyone this is Billy Bunter, he a recent transfer from Greyfriars," said Neville, taking time to introduce us all.

"Is Greyfriars another wizarding school?" I asked.

"Hardly, it's a prep school devoted to hard work and turning boys into men…but I rather found it to be a load of rubbish really. Thankful, I discovered my magical abilities, and before I knew it I was standing on Platform 9 ¾, waiting for the Hogwarts Express," said Bunter.

Neville fidgeted around nervously before choosing his next words, "S-so, I, er, that is to say, my friend Billy Bunter…might possibly…need…"

"I had a package stolen from me, and need help getting it back!" Bunter interjected.

"I knew it! Nargles for sure!" said Spader, slamming his fist against the counter.

"No, it was a great and beastly giant! The retched brute infiltrated the mail system, but if we work together, we can break into his lair and steal it back!"

"Excuse us for a moment," said Aja as she pulled everyone Traveler related to the side. "Before anyone says anything I'm telling you now, we are not helping fatso find what'll probably prove to be sweets or something equally fattening!"

"Aja!" we all exclaimed.

"What? I'm just stating obvious."

"You don't have to be so mean about it!" I said. "And why not go? It'll be a chance for Patrick to feel like he actually belongs here, and as Travelers we're supposed to be helping the people of the territories and sub-territories, aren't we?"

"I seriously doubt that this is actually…"

"The work of nargles? Oh you've made that quite clear Ms. Skepticism," quipped Spader.

"Two words: GROW UP!"

Everyone in the pub turned to see what the commotion was about, but quickly returned to their drinks. Patrick coughed meekly before speaking up.

"Maybe we should put it to a vote. We're supposed to work together and solve our problems as a team, right?"

"Alright, but it's all or nothing, and I'm opposed," said Aja.

"Well, I'm in favor!" I said.

"Same here," Spader said.

"It's risky, but I'm tired of everyone making fun of me, and this'll get me the respect I need. I want to try!" said Patrick, with full confidence.

"I'll make it 4-1, and so we reach a stalemate," said Siry.

"Come on Aja, what'll it hurt?" I pleaded.

"Right, helping a fatty get fatter, true heroics," remarked Aja sarcastically.

"What do have against fat people?"

Aja seemed a bit startled by this, "What? You think…I mean it's not like…I'm not…fine. I change my vote, but just to prove to you guys what a waste of time this is, and so you won't try to get involved where we aren't needed!"

Gods, Aja was so prejudiced! I pondered why that might be later that night, as I waited for the time we had all agreed to meet. Before long it was time; I slipped out of bed as quietly as possible, and equally quietly, I made my way down the stairs from the girl's half of Gryffindor dorm. As I made my way into the common's room I found Neville in an armchair by the fireplace.

"Hey, you okay Neville?"

"M-me? N-n-n-never been b-b-b-b-better," stammered Neville (who obviously wasn't fine).

"If you're not up to it…"

"No! I-I mean, no, I'm up too it."

I eyed Neville suspiciously as we made our way to the meeting place in the corridors, where everyone was waiting.

"I say you fellows, is it really a smart idea to go looking for my package dressed in our pajamas?" asked Bunter.

"It'll give us an excuse in case…in case we're…caught," said Neville.

"Like, say we was lookin for the loo?"

"Yeah…that means bathroom right?" asked Siry; Neville and Bunter nodded.

According to Bunter, the quickest way to the giant's lair was thru the Forbidden Forest (it's this forest located just outside Hogwarts and it's strictly off limits to students due to the dangerous creature that live in it). We were constantly pointing our wands, with the Lumos spell activated, for fear of what might be lurking just around the corner. We had to be especially careful in the part of the forest, because we were near this tree called the Whomping Willow; it's this giant killer tree located on the Hogwarts grounds, and you definitely don't want to be around it when it's in a bad mood (or at all).

We all stopped suddenly when Bunter let out a high-pitched girly scream. "Ah! It's got me! The Whomping Willows' got me! Call Scotland Yard! Call a groundskeeper! Do something you fellows!"

"Bunter…"

"Actually, never mind it! Save yourselves! I'll keep calm and die!"

"Bunter…"

"What am I saying? Help me! Save me! I…"

"You're pants got caught on a tree branch!" shouted Aja.

"Of the Whomping Willow?"

"Of an average, non-deadly tree," said Aja, tapping the tree to emphasize her point.

Bunter adjusted his glasses as he unhooked his pants, "Oh, well…can't afford to take any chances!"

"But you could certainly afford to lose a few pounds," muttered Aja.

As we continued on thru the dark forest, all the while seeming to get further and further from our destination, I pondered what Aja had against fat people. Maybe she had been in the past? No, gloid was way too perfectly health for that, and I seriously doubted Aja had lived before gloid became the only food source on Veelox; at least before the events of…gods, how long had it been since Veelox?

I know it can't have been more than a month, maybe two, but my adventures on Veelox (and my old life at Second Camp Half-Blood) seemed an eternity ago. Wait, food, could that be it? Was I looking at it from the wrong angle? I could ponder this later, because next thing I knew Spader was smacking into me, and soon we were both on the ground.

"Oh! Sorry there Silena! I guess I didn't see you there."

"Just a question, but how do you been anything with those at night?" asked Patrick.

"Oh I can hardly see at all, but if any nargles are about, I'll see them just fine!"

"Your gullibility never ceases to astound me," muttered Aja as she rolled her eyes.

After a while, we were completely lost; after several minutes of bickering over directions, we decided to take a rest on some logs. We hadn't stopped for long before Aja jumped up screaming (she sounded so un-Ajay that it seriously freaked out me out), and slapping her legs.

"S-s-s-spiders! B-big, hairy, spiders!" stammered Aja.

"Are you sure? Because nargles…" but Spader never got a chance to finish before Aja's fist connected with his face, and sent his staggering backwards before Spader collapsed to the ground.

"Aja!" we all scolded.

"S-so what? You guys know how I feel about spiders and his opinions!"

"Hehehe! So the mighty Aja Killian is reduced to sniveling mess by itsy bitsy spiders!" giggled Bunter.

Aja glared daggers at him, "Go ahead lard-ass, give me a reason, I dare ya!"

"Now, now, no need to fight. It stresses the meat ever so."

We all exchanged nervous glances, because the deep, scary, and growing-ever-closer voice that we'd just heard hadn't come from any of us. I could feel something tickling my legs, and when I looked down I saw several spiders crawling over me and everyone else! If Aja was freaked out before, she (along with the rest of us), went completely Blue Screen of Death as soon as a gigantic, monstrous, hungry spider crawled out from the shadows!

"I am Aragog, king of this Acromantula colony," said the spider as it crept closer.

"W-would you like some chocolate frogs?" stammered Neville (never cared from them much, considering they're incanted to act like live frogs. Seriously, ew!).

"Afraid not. I am hungry, oh so hungry. My children are hungry as well."

"So if you're the King of the Spiders, does that mean there's a Mrs. Aragog?" I asked.

Aragog paused for a moment, as if this was a new thought to him. "You are…different. Yes, your scent, it is most refined. I believe I shall eat you first."

At that point we all snapped out of it and bolted towards the deep thicket of the forest; hopping Aragog would have trouble keeping up through the dense trees. Unfortunately, though we were able to gain some distance, Aragog was doing a pretty good job of keeping up and catching up.

"You cannot escape the King of the Arachnids! You are like flies in a web!" taunted Aragog.

Speaking of web, we had to constantly keep an eye out for these giant webs that were strew throughout the Forbidden Forest (presumably by Aragog), and all hope seemed lost until… a car flew out of the sky! No, really, and it's kind of looked like the car Giles from Buffy the Vampire Slayer always drove. The car opened its doors and gave a few friendly honks, as if to say "hop in, quick!"

"Well, what are you guy's waiting for? Aragog's coming!"

"But Silena, what if it tries to eat us?" whimpered Patrick.

Aja whirled around and grabbed Patrick by the shoulders, "You, will get in this magical flying car, or you will be eaten by a giant talking spider and never see the light of day again! Do you understand?"

"I…"

"Do you understand?"

"Yes! Yes I do!" said Patrick as he jumped in the car and the rest of us followed suit; unfortunately, we soon encountered a bit of a problem.

"Wait! This car seats five people, but there are seven of us!" noted Bunter in a panic.

As if in response, the car opened its trunk and honked its horn a few times; Bunter sighed, as he and Neville got in the trunk. The car slammed its doors shut and took to the air…just in time to avoid having Aragog slam into us. The terrors of the forest below us, we were gently cruising through the completely gorgeous night sky; the moons as a glowing silver orb, the stars were like diamonds amidst wine-dark velvet, and Hogwarts castle rose majestically in the distance like nothing that could possibly be captured in a painting or a photo. It was a sight that had to be seen to be believed.

"Wow. It's so beautiful," whispered Aja.

"Reminds me of back home on Ibara, sitting on a hill and looking out at everything. Still, I think this is just a bit better," said Siry.

Aja raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Oh? Any reason in particular?"

Siry smiled wryly, "Well…I'm with you for one."

In that instant I could see all the anger melt from Aja eyes almost…like those times with Spader! A love triangle, gods, I should have seen this coming! As if this weren't jarring enough, the car suddenly took a dive and careened wildly thru the forest until we came across a grove.

The car settled down, and then it magically ejected the seven of us out it; the car gave a few honks before it sped off into forest. As we all tried to gage our bearings, we soon heard the approaching of hooves. We were on high alert, ready to make a run for it, when out of the darkness emerged…a heard of centaurs!

**So, though it's been a while, we've reached yet another cliffhanger. Just a thought, regarding the whole Spader-Aja-Siry love triangle, what do you guys think she should end up with. It'll be a while before that resolves, but I'd like to hear your opinions. Until next time dear readers!**


End file.
